My Hero NEXT LEVEL
by CMXB
Summary: The world of heroes is about to get a surprise as a new hero that doesn't have a quirk will show you don't need them to be a hero while he walks the path of heaven.
1. Chapter 1 Walk the Path of Heaven

**Chapter 1 Walk the Path of Heaven**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or My Hero Academia**

In the city of Tokyo there was a young man called Shinji Narukami, he has short black hair, blue eyes, he wears black jacket, white shirt, black pants and shoes, he was now in his room that had Kamen Rider Kabuto stuff, he had the zecters and belts from all the riders, a kabuto extender figure, Zectrooper figures and even the Perfect Zecter.

Shinji was now lying down on his bed thinking what to do, he didn't had friends since in his school they all stay away from his because they were jealous of him, the girls were fangirls for him, he only wished there was way for him to have a better life, then a flash of light appeared covering his room.

Shinji opened his eyes to see he was in a black space and asked:"where am I?"

"Your in a realm between worlds."a voice was heard then a flash of light appeared and from it appeared Souji Tendou surprising Shinji.

"Your Souji Tendou."Shinji said.

"Yes."Souji said.

"Why did you bring me here."Shinji asked.

"Simple, theres a new generation of riders and I need a successor so I have chosen you."Souji said.

"Me."Shinji said.

"Yes your are to be the next Kabuto along with using the powers of the other riders."Souji said.

Then another light appeared and all the Zecters appeared and went toward Shinji, they moved around him and Shinji was looking at each one, Shinji did want a change to happen so he got his wish.

"So where am I going?"Shinji asked.

"To a world filled heroes and villains, they possess powers but they call them quirks that gives them different abilites, but the heroes have become greedy with fame since the more famous they are the richer they are."Souji said with disgust.

Shinji only said:"tch." how dare they called themselves heroes if they only care about fame.

"There are some that care about justice but the society become too focused on quirks and they deemed those that don't have one quirkless, they deem them unworthy of being heroes, so show them that someone doesn't need a quirk to be a hero and walk the path of heaven."Souji said and Shinji nodded.

Souji explained a few more things and then Shinji got transported to the world of heroes, Shinji looked around to see he was on some kind of mountain, he also noticed he was like inside of some king of buidling as well with other places that looked like attractions but they seemed for some other purpose, he then looked down to see two girls and a blond guy fighting a bunch of villains, he then saw a villain made of rock coming behind the girl with the ponytail, then a villain that had many eyes was behind him.

"Gotcha."he said trying to get Shinji but Shinji grabs his arm surprising him, then Shinji did a judo throw sending him the towards the rock villain making them crash to the floor.

This catches the attention of the group and the villains, they look up to see Shinji jump towards them.

"Who is that."villain with a mohawk said but then he got foot to the face since Shinji used him a stand while he had his hands on his pockets.

They got surprised and the girl Momo saw him, she was entranced by his face even getting a blush, Shinji then jumps back standing next to the young heroes.

"Hey who are you your not from our class."Kaminari said.

"UA students right, well I'm not I just came here to help."Shinji said.

"Wait its too dangerous these are a group of villains we need to keep them busy until the pro's arrive."Momo said.

"Waiting would only make things worse, so I will not stand back allow others to fight my own battles."Shinji said and he raises his arm, then the Kabuto Zecter came surprising them, it then flies around Shinj's waist and the belt appeared, The Zecter then went to Shinji's hand and he grabbed it."henshin"then he slots the zecter to the belt.

**HENSHIN!**

Then then armor started to materialize on to Shinji transforming him into Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form, they all got surprised seeing the transformation and the Kabuto charges at the villains, Kabuto punches one away knocking off the mountain, the villains then charge at him but Kabuto started to easily dodge and counter them, Kabuto catches a fist and kicks a villain away, he then dodges a ligthing attack from one and then grabs a arm that was streched towards him, he then starts to spin the guys around knocking the villains with him while the young heroes ducked to the floor, then kabuto thows all the villains to the edge sending them failing down to the ground.

Kaminari, Momo and Jiro were amazed since he just took out the entire group of villains by himself, they got up and Jiro said:"wow this guy is our age yet he was able to defeat them all."

Kabuto then turns to them and said:"well that takes care of those guys."

Momo goe sup to him and asked:"who are you?"

"Well it's normaly that you should introduce yourself first before others."Kabuto said.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners my name is Momo Yaoyorozu."Momo said.

"Well nice to meet you my name is Shinji Narukami but you can call me Kamen Rider Kabuto in this form."Kabuto said.

"Your seriously doing greetings at this time."Kaminari said.

"It's only fair since he saved us, my name is Kyoka Jiro."Jiro said.

"Fine my name is Denki Kaminari."Kaminari said.

"Well nice to meet you all, now we must focus on the matter in hand, do you know the reason why these villains are here?"Kabuto asked.

"Well no we were going to do a test but then they appeared from a portal, we were all seperated because of one of them has the abiltity to teleport others to other places, they must be figthing the villains as well."Momo said.

"I see, this attack seems to planned out to be just a random attack."Kabuto said.

Then he heard a explosion and looks to see the symbol of peace All Might figthing a creature known as Nomu.

"All might, oh no he's getting trouble fighting that thing."Momo said.

"I got help him."Kabuto said.

"What, look your strong and maybe your quirk might be cool but theres no way you can beat that thing just leave it to All Might."Kaminari said.

"Then what just hope he gets better and fights, heroes help others not wait until someone else comes that has the right power, a true hero must always be there to fight until the end and find a way to win."Kabuto said surprising them."also who said I have a quirk."and then he jumps down.

"Wait, HE'S QUIRKLESS!"the group said in shock.

All Might was facing Nomu and his shirt has blood on it, behind him were his students Izuku, Shoto, Bakugo and Eijiro, the villain Tomura was about to charge until someone lands in between All Might and Nomu, they all stopped to see someone standing up, it was Kabuto.

"Who is this guy?"Tomura said.

"Wow who is he, is he a new pro?"Eijiro said.

"No, he isn't any pro I have seen."Izuku said.

"Danmit who is this bastard."Bakugo said.

"Well no matter Nomu, Kurogiri kill him along with All Might I'll deal with the children."Tomura said and he goes charging at them.

Kabuto then pulls the horn of the Zecter causing his armor to open, Tomura stopped and then saw his armor started to spark, then Kabuto said:"Cast Off."and he pulls the horn to the other side opening the Zecter.

**CAST OFF!**

Then the armor ejects from him causing the heroes to duck while Tomura got hit and was sent flying back to Nomu and Kurogiri, Tomura got up along with the heroes to see Kabuto's suit changed to its rider form and the horn is now on his head.

**CHANGE BEETLE!**

They were surprised by the transformation and Eijiro said:"wow now that was cool."

Tomura scracthes his neck and said:"That hurt, Nomu get him."

Nomu then charges at Kabuto but then Kabuto said:"clock up."and presses on pad on the side of his belt.

**CLOCK UP!**

He entered clock up making everyone stop in place with All Might being able to see and move somewhat, then he uses his speed to take out any villains that were close by knocking them out, he then punches Tomura and Kurogiri away and then punches Nomu multiple times and goes back to his original place with his back to the villains.

**CLOCK OVER!**

Then time was normal and the villains fell to the floor while Tomura and Kurogiri were sent back flying along with Nomu.

The students were confused except for All Might since he was stunned, the speed he went was insane, Tomura, Kurogiri and Nomu got up.

"How did he do that, was it some kind of cheat code."Tomura said.

Nomu got up and goes charging at Kabuto making the heroes worried.

"Look out behind you."All Might said.

Kabuto simply pressed three button his Zecter.

**1 2 3!**

Kabuto then pulls the horn to its original place and said:"rider kick." then pulls it back to the other side.

**RIDER KICK!**

Then the Zecter made electric current that went towards Kabuto's horn making his eyes glow, then it went towards his right foot, Kabuto turns around giving Nomu a roundhouse kick sending him flying through the roof and he exploded.

The heroes were stunned while the villains were in shock.

"You, you cheater."Tomura said while scratching his neck."I'm going to kill you."

"No we must go, we need to find more about this new hero first."Kurogiri said and they teleported away.

Kabuto walks up to All Might and All Might said:"well I should thank for helping out." then Kabuto saw the student regroup with each other.

"Well I couldn't stand and let the villains do what they want."Kabuto said.

"So who are you, your not a pro hero so that would mean your a."All Might said but then he stopped to see his form was smoking.

"What's happening to you?"Kabuto asked.

Then a wall was made blocking the view of the students from them, then All Might turned back to being a skeleton, Kabuto was surprised and then saw the Hero Cementoss there who made the wall.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to block this one from seeing you."Cementoss said.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."Kabuto said surprising them.

"Thank you young man."All Might said.

"But we still need to sneak you out while we can."Cementoss said.

"Right, I will need to talk to you when we get back to the school."All Might said.

Kabuto nodded and he knows about UA since Souji told him about the place before being one of the important places of the world, Kabuto will have some explaining to do but he will not falter since this was his start as a hero and he will make Souji proud and be the next one to walk the path of heaven.

After the students went back home Kabuto was being lead to a place by All Might who was now back in is buff form, they arrive at a room, that had the staff of the school, the room had a desk that was in the shape of a U and in the middle was the principal Nezu.

"Principal Nezu I would like you to meet the one that defeated Nomu, Kabuto."All Might said.

"Well you must be the mistery hero that we heard about."Nezu said.

"Yes."Kabuto said.

"Your not a pro hero, and vigilantes are frown upon but we will let this slide since you did save the lives of our students may we know your real name?"Nezu asked.

Kabuto thinks about it and then touches the left side of his belt and said:"Mask off."

**MASK OFF!**

Then his helt vanished revealing his face and they got surprised.

"Your the same age as the students."Present Mic said.

"And he's cute even."Midnight said getting close to him surprising Shinji but then she was dragged back by the rest.

"Okay, well my name is Shinji Narukami."Shinji said.

"Well Shinji it seems you were there to help the students at the same time as the league of villains is there a reason?"Nezu asked.

"Not really you see I got there by a way you wouldn't believe me."Shinji said.

"Well please explain."Nezu said.

"Well I was sent here from another world."Shinji said surprising them again.

"Another world like your an alien."Present Mic said.

"No, its more like a alternate Earth, it's like this I was chosen by the original Kamen Rider Kabuto to be his successor."Shinji explained.

"I see."Nezu said.

"But how did he do it was it his quirk?"Snipe asked.

"Oh no, he was more of a spirit when I met him in fact he didn't have a quirk and neither do I."Shinji said shocking them.

"Wait then how did you do this."Present Mic said and they showed a recording of the invasion and it showed him the recording was very slow to show him going fast hitting each of the villains, then it showed him rider kicking Nomu.

"It was the power of Kabuto."Shinji said, the Zecter detached it self and the suit vanished."the power of the zecter allows a person the power to surpass the speed of light and have great strenght."

"I see, so the suit gives you the strenght to fight the villains."Nezu said.

"But this is dangerous, a Quirkless shouldn't be involved in these matters."Snipe said.

"It doesn't matter if you have a quirk or not because to me a true hero is one that never gives up on his believes and does everything he can do to save others that is the way of a Kamen Rider."Shinji said.

They were amazed at the way he thinks of the heroes, he certainly does have the will of one.

"That title Kamen Rider is that something that you refer to other heroes?"All Might asked.

"The Kamen Riders are heroes of justice, they go into battle protecting innocent lives from many dangers and they don't even get anything from it."Shinji said.

"Wait they don't have a agency."Present Mic said shocked along with the rest.

"No, the Kamen Riders are heroes that go into battle without question, they don't need a agency to tell them what to do, they don't care about fame or fortune, in fact Kabuto is not the first rider in fact he's the 22th rider."Shinji said surprsing them."and theres still more after him and it all started with the original rider Kamen Rider Ichigo and then after him came a new generation of riders that protect those that can't fight back."

All Might was stunned, it was like how one for all was passed down to many heroes, the Kamen Riders had their own line of great heroes.

"I see so the Kamen Riders are quirkless heroes."Nezu said.

"Yes and I will follow their example even in this world."Shinji said.

"Well how about this, we can't have you walking around since vigilantes are forbidden but if you join UA it will be better."Nezu said surprising the staff.

"Wait principal are you serious, it's too dangerous for a quirkless to join the school."Snipe said.

"Actually this will be good, you see this young man has a heart of a true hero so he has the right ideals and remember we even allowed quirkless to do the test."Nezu said making him quiet.

"Well if it will help me than I accept."Shinji said.

"Splendid now all you need is a place to stay."Nezu said.

"I volunteer to let this young man to live with me."Midnight said.

"You just want to bang him."Snipe said making her glare at him.

"Now now, Midnight I will allow you to take him in but please try to avoid any scandals we don't want the public to know that a pro hero is a cradle-snatcher."Nezu said.

"Okay."Midnight said with a pout.

"Well young Narukami welcome to UA."All Might said with a grin and Shinji smiled too.

After that Midnight brought Shinji to her appartment it was a nice none with a big tv and a fancy kitchen, she then showed him to his room which was a guest room she had.

"Here you can sleep here."Midnight said.

"Thank you."Shinji said and he entrred the room.

"If you need anything be sure to ask, and I mean anything."Midnight said with wink.

"I'm good."Shinji said.

"Okay."Midnight said and she closed the door.

Shinji sits on his bed and tomorrow he will be going to UA, it will give him a chance but this will also help him inspire others, as the one that walks the path of heaven he will inspire all those that are quirkless and show them they can be heroes as well and he will find a way to do it even.

**Note:well hope you enjoyed Kabuto's start, Mask Off was suggested by kival737101 and the Zecters are better then what they were before, All Might could only see a few blurs of Kabuto but was still able to see him somewhat and Shinji is also going to be a symbol but to all Quirkless.**


	2. Chapter 2 UA

**Chapter 2 UA**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or My Hero Academia**

After the attack by the villians the school was thinking of what to do next, some of the faculty didn't like the idea of having a quirkless student but the principal said he saw great potential in him and the Kamen Rider Shinji told was something that could be considered true heroes.

Shinji was now wearing a uniform and was heading towards his classroom along with his teacher Aizawa which was the same guy that got hurt in the invasion and he was covered in bandgages, he was worried why would he still teach despite his injuries but he prefered not to say anything in case he gets mad, they then arrived at the classroom and Aizawa opened the door surprising his students.

"Morning class."Aizawa said.

"Mr, Aizawa what are you doing here?"The entire class asked surprised to him.

"Mr Aizawa I'm glad your okay."Tenya said while Aizawa went towards his desk.

"My well being is irrelevant, now theres some important news theres a new student joining our class today."Aizawa said surprising them.

"Mr. Aizawa how can there be another student?"Kaminari asked.

"Yes, the exams were over a long time so how can new student appear now?"Momo asked.

"Simple, the principal picked this one to have a chance here at UA so you enter now."Aizawa said.

Shinji then enters class making them all look at him, Momo, Kaminari and Jiro got surprised seeing him.

"Hello everyone my name is Shinji Narukami."Shinji said with a smile.

"Hey your that guy from last time."Kaminari said pointing at Shinji.

"Well you remembered me."Shinji said with a smirk.

"Wait you know him?"Ochako asked.

"Yes he was the one that helped us when we got seperated."Momo said.

"And he's the guy in the beetle suit."Jiro said.

"Wow then he's the hero that beat that Nomu guy."Kirishima said.

"Man he's must have a really strong quirk to make a kick that strong."Tsuyu said.

"Yeah I bet it's really cool."Mina said with a smile.

Momo, Kaminari and Jiro got nervous since they now the truth about what he is.

"Quirk. what quirk?"Shinji asked with a smile and they got stunned.

"Wait you can't possibly quirkless not after what you did to that guy."Rikido said.

"Yeah come on man it's not funny."Hanta said.

"Oh but I am quirkless."Shinji said.

"What, your quirkless?!"the entire class said in shock.

"Settle down class, yes Narukami is quirkless."Aizawa confirmed it.

"But how can that be, the way he fought that thing didn't look like it."Ochako said.

"That is because the suit he wore gave him abilites that rival that of quirk users."Aizawa said and they got shocked.

"So the suit that he fought was the reason he was so strong."Izuku said and Bakugo didn't like the fact a quirkless was at the school."but how can that be the way that he moved was too fast the any person even in the best shape could do, does the suit have some kind of augmentation of some kind that makes him stronger."Izuku was muttering.

"Hey."Shinji said stopping him."look don't hurt your brain trying to explain what my suit can do and it was from this little guy."he extends his arm then the kabuto zecter flies through the door and lands on his hand surprising them."this is the kabuto Zecter it gives me the ability to make the suit you saw what you saw were two modes that you saw that are different but Kabuto isn't the only one I have but I like to keep it a surprise."

"But still now fair most of us had to take the exam to get here and he gets a freebie."Mineta said.

"Deal with it."Shinji said.

"Alright now go take your seat."Aizawa said and Shinji goes to take a empty seat.

"Can you believe he's quirkless."Tsuyu whispered to Mina.

"Yeah, but still he look so handsome."Mina said with a big smile.

"Oh yeah, he does."Tsuyu said.

"Now you all must now that your fight isn't over yet."Aizawa said amking them surprised and some were wondering if they were going to fight bad guys."the UA sports festival is about to start."

"Why would you scare us like that."Most of the class said.

Shinji did research and he heard of the sports festival, it's where the students compete to show they're skills to ger scouted as sidekicks, he saw some of them were excited and some were scared like that guy Mineta.

"The sports festival is most important event of the school where aspiring heroes go to make they're mark, one chance a year, three in your life."Aizawa said and Shinjig to the message.

After class everyone were talking to each other with Shinji still on his desk, he then saw Mina come up to him and said:"hey Narukami right?"

"Yes."Shinji said.

"I would say what you did against that villain was so cool, you even took down most of the other ones in like seconds."Mina said.

"It was nothing really, everyone has something they're good at, plus just because I don't have a quirk doesn't mean I'm useless."Shinji said.

"I can see your point."Tsuyu said going to his side."there are those that bully quirkless since I have seen that as a kid but everyone deserves a chance."

"Yes, plus didn't they allowed quirkless to take the test."Shinji said.

"Oh yeah, it would be unfair if they did that and not let those that pass."Mina said.

Momo then goes up to him and said:"I would like to thank you for saving me along with my friends."

"It's alright."Shinji said.

"You know you might be the first ever quirkless to join the school."Momo said.

"Well yeah and I don't mind being the only one."Shinji said surprising them.

"So what do you think of the sports festival?"Momo asked.

"Not much since I know this festival gives a chance to everyone to have a future while learning from the pros, so everyone will be getting ready when it begins."Shinji said.

"So what made you decide to be a pro hero?"Mina asked.

Shinji looks at the girls who go interested and he said:"well I just want to inspire others."

They got surprised and Momo said:"really?"

"Yes, you see all the quirkless had dreams of becoming heroes but they're dreams were all crushed after learning about they're condition, many deem them as worthless and kids get bullied because of that, so I'll isnpire those that are deemed as useless and show that quirless doesn't mean useless."Shinji said with a smile and they got amazed by it.

Izuku heard him and he was amazed too, he was once quirkless and was like how Shinji said how others see them, Shinji want's to a symbol to just the quirkless and not for everyone and wondered if he would made a better symbol of peace.

"Say wanna have lunch with us?"Mina asked Shinji.

"Sure."Shinji said and they went to have lunch together.

They went to the cafeteria and they had a good time together, Shinji learned a lot from them like Momo being rich which surprised him, he actually spending time with them, in his previous school he couldn't get a real friend while his looks may get some girls attention they seem to want to really get to know him, he also met some of the other guys like Hanta, Mezo and Ojiro who were pretty cool and even Kirishima along with the class rep Lida.

After that they went back to class, after some time has passed it was time to leave and Shinji saw a bunch of students there in the front of the door blocking them.

"I wonder why they are all here?"Mina asked.

"Most likely to see what they would have to face since most want to get as much infromation as they can to have a better chance."Shinji said.

"Yeah since most people want to win."Tsuyu said.

"They're scouting out the competion, they want to see the students that defeated the villains."Bakugo said and he goes in front of them."move out of the way extras."

"You can't just call them extras."Lida said.

"That guy is just making us more enemies."Shinji said.

"Impresive but to me you sound more like an ass."they then saw another guy come to the front, he is Hitoshi Shinso."theres also rumors saying theres a quirkless in your class, is that true?"

Shinji goes up to him and said:"yeah so, you got a problem with that?"

"Just a little warning that in the sports festival the staff will be seeing the results and if one does poorly in the hero course then they would get demoted and another take they're place."Hitoshi said.

"Well I'm not worried, if you think a little threat like that will scare me you got another thing coming, now if you excuse me we need to go."Shinji said and they let him pass with the other of his class following him.

They were all outside and Mina said:"wow that was amazing you stood up to him."

"Yes well he was just sizing us up, when the festival starts he better put his money where is mouth is."Shinji said.

"hey since you told us about you suit a bit how did you get it?"Tsuyu asked.

"I got from someone that I looked up to, he told me to use it so I will walk the path he gave me."Shinji said.

"What Path is that?"Momo asked.

Shinji then points towards the sun and he said:"the path of heaven."

Most of them weres tunned and Ochako said:"that's so cool."

"Man that was so manly."Kirishima said.

"Yes, now I wish I came up with that."Yuga said.

Bakugo just grunted and said:"whatever, just don't stand in my way or you'll get blown away."and he walks away.

"Still that was stunning what you said Narukami, this path of heaven must be something grand and that of a hero."Lida said.

"Yes you can say that, but now we should go and be prepared for the festival."Shinji said and they nodded.

Shoto was looking at Shinji with his regular expression, he wonders what is there more about him.

Shinji then sees a car at the entrance and goes inside it while waving goodbye to his classmates, he then looks at the driver who was Midnight who smilled at him and she then drives the car.

"So how was your first day?"Midnight asked.

"It was fine, I met some interesting people today."Shinji said.

"That's great that your making friends, so wanna have some fun at home."Midnight said while looking at him with a sultry look.

Shinji moved her head to the street and said:"eyes on the road."and that made her pout.

After that day Shinji has been training for the festival, he did studies to learn more and even trained in like a gym the school gave for the students, he also practiced in secret his suits so that he would keep the surprise but still got more training with them, he was ready for the festival and then the world will now the name of a Kamen Rider a true hero.

**Note:sorry if you expected more fights but this was to show the interactions in his first day in UA with the class, next will be the sports festival and Shinji will be able to show off his Rider forms so watch out for that now to answer a few guest reviews yes gatack will be in this story along with the rest of the kabuto riders and they will all be used by Shinji and yes it's also a harem and Jiro might be in it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sport Festival begins

**Chapter 3 Sport Festival begins**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or My Hero Academia**

Today was the start of the sports festival, there were many types of stands to sell different stuff from items to food, many people came to see the next generation of heroes compete, principal asked many pro heroes to be security in case the villains try to attack again.

Shinji was in a waiting room with the rest of his class they all changed to they're gym outfits for the festival but the principal gave him permission to use his rider suits in the festival.

"Man, I wanted to wear my costume."Mina said.

"It's because many don't have ones so it wouldn't be fair for the others."Shinji said.

"But still."Mina said.

"Well should give it all we got out there and have fun while doing it."Shinji said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll give it my all."Eijiro said.

"Everyone are you ready, we will be entering soon."Lida said to them.

Shinji got ready since this was his moment, he will raise up to the challenge and show the world that you don't need a quirk to be a hero.

"Midoriya."Shoto said making them look at him.

"Todoroki, what is it?"Izuku asked.

"Looking at thing objectively, I think I'm stronger than you, but All might has his eyes on you doesn't he?"Shoto said.

Shinji narrowed his eyes at Shoto and he didn't like the tone in his voice.

"I'm not trying to pry about that, but I'm going to beat you."Shoto said and they got surprised.

"Declaring war against classmate."Shinji said going up to them."that's not very nice Todoroki, the ture enemy isn't us and yet here you declaring war on Midoriya."

"Were not here to play at being friends, I know that it's strange that they allowed a quirkless here despite the dangers, without that suit you wouldn't"Shoto was then cut off by Shinji putting a hand in front him.

"Really, then that same logic goes to you, without your quirk your nothing."Shinji said surprisng them."because if you don't want to play friends as you said, then don't but I will not allow you to look down on Midoriya just because you have some kind of grudge against him."Izuku got surprised at what Shinji said.

"Narukami."Izuku said.

"Also let me tell you something, if we fight I win."Shinji stated to him and they were stunned."and that's not arrogance, no matter how strong you are if you can't touch me you lose, plus strenght doesn't belong to a person anyone if strong in they're own rights they just need to the will and drive to achieve it."they were amazed at his words except for Bakugo and Shoto.

"Todoroki."Izuku said."I know your stronger than me and most of us but I'll be going for it with everything I have too, just like Narukami said."

Shinji smiled at his words and then it was time to go to the arena.

At arena everyone was cheering and then Present Mic said:"Welcome back to the UA sports festival, where our young heroes are going to show some of the hottest performances, now to our first students, the first group is no stranger to the spot light, you know them from the villains attack the hero class 1-A."then the class entered the arena, everyone cheered for them and Shinji looks around with a smile.

"So are you okay with the attention?"Tsuyu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."Shinji said.

"The next group doesn't have much screen time but they have great talent, welcome hero course class 1-B."Present Mic said and the other class came.

"1-B."Shinji said looking at them.

He saw a girl with orange hair and she then looked at him, she then turned away and she had a blush on her face.

Then came more students from the other classes and Shinji saw that guy Hitoshi from last time, they were all next to each other and Shinji looks at each of the other classes since to him they're the true enemies here not his classmates, then Midmight came to the stage making everyone look at her as the crowd were excited to see her but it was mostly the men.

"Now the introductory speech."Midnight said while the guys were drooling over her.

"Uh someone should talk to miss Midnight about what she's wearing."Eijiro said.

"Yeah that costume should come with a warning."Kaminari said.

"Is it really appropriate apparel for a highschool game."Fumikage said.

Shinji saw Mineta give a thumbs up which made him hit Mineta in the back of his head.

"Silence everyone and for the student pledge we have, Katsuki Bakugo."Midnight said.

"Why him of all people."Shinji said.

Bakugo goes up to the stage, he goes to the mic and said:"I just want to say, I'm going to win."

His class got shocked as they knew he would say something like that and made Shinji faceplamed, every other students got angry at what he said.

"Why would you be so disrespectful you're representing us all."Lida yelled at him.

"Not my fault the rest of your are just stepping stones to my victory."Bakugo said to him.

Shinji didn't like that, it didn't sound that he was overconfident but maybe if they fight he should teach him a lesson, he then sae Bakugo go back to the group.

"Without further ado let's get started."Midnight said and they saw the next challenge."This where you begin feeling the pain, the first game of the festival."then they saw a slot machine type of screen then it stopped saying obstacle race.

"So it's going to be a obstacle race."Izuku said.

"Easy."Shinji said.

"Yeah lord of spead."Mina said to him.

Midnight explained they would be racing outside of the stadium and they could do what they want as long as they don't leave the course, they all went to the entrance and waited for it to start with the countdown, Shinji looks up to see a small robot bee on the top of the stadium making him smirk, then the lights started the coundown and then it started.

"Begin."Midnight said and they all ran in to the course.

The first test was trying to get out of the this tight entrance, he then saw Todoroki sent a wave of ice freezing most of the while his classmates were able to get out using they're quirks, Shinji looks down and sees his feet were frozen and he was even outside.

"Oh no Narukami."Mina said.

"He got frozen."Momo said.

"He should have expected it."Todoroki said.

"Oh but I did."Shinji said getting they're attention, he then lifts his left arm up and TheBee Zecter flies towards him surprising those that didn't know, then it goes around his arm and makes the bracer, Shinji grabs it and then slots it in."Henshin."

**HENSHIN!**

Then he transformed into Kamen Rider TheBee masked form, everyone from the stadium was shocked seeing it.

"Wow what happened to that kid?"Said a guy int he crowd.

"Is that part of his quirk?"Another said.

"Wicked, looks like young Narukami has some tricks to show us."Prsent Mic said.

"So he has other versions of those suits."Aizawa said and he was with Present mic.

Thebee punches the ice breaking it and he goes running towards them.

"Hey now fair, why does he get to use his hero suit."Said one of the trapped students.

"Those of the hero course get all the special treatment."Said a girl.

A girl with Pink hair wearing goggles known as Mei Hatsume looks back and sees TheBee and her eyes sparkled seeing it, Thebee then kept up with his classmates since the ice was nothing to the suit.

"Alright I knew Narukami could do it."Mina said.

"Ribbit well he has those suits and looks like he has more of them."Tsuyu said.

"I'm glad he could catch up with us."Momo said.

"Darn that bastard."Bakugo said.

Then they alld stopped when multiple roots from the entrance exam appeared in front of them many got scared seeing them.

"So thes are the villains for the tests."Thebee said looking at them.

He then saw Todoroki freeze them while getting pass by them, they then got defrosted after he left and they went towards the students.

Thebee walks in front of them and then flips the zecter around making a stinger appear on it while pointing foward, it caused his suit to open up and his classmates knew whats going to happen.

"Cast Off."Thebee said and he then pulls the wings up.

**CAST OFF!**

Then the armor flies off of him and hits the villains, everyone then saw his new form.

**CHANGE WASP!**

"Wow what happened to him?"Said one of the other members of the others classes.

"Hey he changed."Tsuyu said.

"Since he was Kabuto because of the beetle then this one must be Wasp."Ochako said.

"Actually it's called Thebee."Thebee said to her.

"Thebee?"The all said confused.

"But it said wasp not bee."Mineta said.

"Oh wait a Wasp stings while a Bee doesn't so when he flipped the bee it's stinger came out."Izuku said.

"Ah yes that makes sense."Momo said.

Thebee then jumps to avoid one of the machines and then kicks it to the side making it hit the others.

He then lands on the ground and said:"it's better if you continue while I deal with them."

"No wait, let me handle them I can finish them."Momo said.

"Theres no need, I can easily take them down since your going to need as much distance as you can."Thebee said.

"Why you."Bakugo said and he then runs foward."then I'll make sure you won't beat me."

"Let's go."Lida said and they all ran foward.

Itsuka Kendo looks at Thebee while running wondering what he would do while Mei was excited to know more about him.

Thebee was jumping around while kicking the machines, he then kicks another robot and it knocks the other too together.

"It seems Young Shinji Narukami is having fun while the others continue."Present Mic said.

Aizawa was watching and he knew what was going to happen next, he sighs and said:"he won."and thta cause Present Mic to look at him.

Thebee then presses a button on the zecter and said:"rider sting."

**RIDER STING!**

He zecter charged up and he runs towards the robots who were together, he then stabs the first robot and his arm went inside it, while inside it sent a shock through it's body and he then jumps back, then the robot explodes taking the rest with it.

"Wow now that what I call going out in a bang."Present Mic said.

Thebee sees the rest were far away but he wasn't worried, he heard a few explosions from far away and wondered what it was, he then taps his belt and said:"clock up."

**CLOCK UP!**

Then time stopped and he runs foward at highspeed, he goes to a pit with platforms called the fall, he then jumps at each one with ease, he then arrived at a minefield and passed through the spots that were alreayd blown up and passes through many of the students that were there, he then saw Bakugo and Todoroki in front of him but they're like statues like the rest of them.

He runs up to them while looking at Todoroki and said:"looks like you lose."he then passes by them.

He then saw that Izuku was about to reach first place and Thebee said:"sorry Midoriya but you can have second place."he then passes by him.

**CLOCK OVER!**

"Right now the first person back in the stadium is."Prsent Mic said and from the entrance came Thebee."what's this, it seems Shinji Narukami won."

Everyone cheered while some wondered how he did it, Thebee looks back to see Izuku there who was looking down, it seems all his efforts were all for nothing to him, Thebee walks up to Izuku and the grabs his arm surprising him, he then lifts it up showing that izuku was a winner him.

"Wow look at that folk Narukami is showing that Midoriya showed great skills despite coming in second so to him hes a winner."Present Mic said and the crowd cheered for both of them while tears came out of Izuku's eyes, Thebee looks at Izuku and nodded confirming it.

The rest came and he then saw Mineta stucked to one of the guys from the race since Thebee made sure he was punished for trying to do it to Momo, Bakugo couldn't believe it that he lost to both Izuku and Thebee so he felt destroyed a bit, Todoroki looks at Thebee and knew that he didn't even saw him move so he had to be careful next time.

"Now only the top 43th may pass, but don't worry they're are other chalenges where you can still shine, now for the winner of the first round because of the odd number he will skip the next round."Midnight said.

"What he gets a freebie!"Everyone said that Shinji gets to skip the next round.

Thebee cancels the transformtion and goes to the sidelines to watch the next event, Shinji got lucky but he then heard the next one was a cavalry game, he didn't need to pass this one since all he needs is to win the tournament and when he reveals his condition as quirkless then he can inspire all the quirkless and form a new age of heroes since he knows how to give them strenght without the need of a of quirks and without giving them any zectar since he needs them all and he won't repeat a mistake of the past giving them to anyone that isn't from his blood who he can trust since he doesn't want dark riders to appear.

**Note:Shinji won the race and will skip the next round since theres nothing he can show off there, so the cavalry game might be skipped since it will follow the cannon of show bu the tournament is where he can shines the most with the fights so look out for that.**


	4. Chapter 4 What makes a hero?

**Chapter 4 What makes a hero?**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or My Hero Academia**

Shinji watched as the others competed, he was impressed that Izuku managed to win and go to the next round despite having a huge target on him since Midnight said he was worth more points, there was a group of girls from the same class that got stuck but this time also helped him learn more about the quirks of those that are participating, the teams that passed were Izuku's, Todoroki and Bakugo's along with that guy Shinso.

After that some like Mashirao forfeited despite the protests of his classmates along with another, Shinji felt bad for him being mind controlled by that Shinso guy so all he could do is continue on for him, another team took they're place and then Midnight made a announcement.

"Alright everyone now this was going to happen either way but one random student will be able to pass and face Shinji Narukami in his match to have a second chance."Midnight said making some excited.

Then the screen started showing many names and images of the students as they waited who would get picked, then it stopped with the UA Symbol and then it showed Itsuka Kendo on it surprising her.

"Congratulations Itsuka Kendo you get to battle with Shinji Narukami for a chance in the next round."Midnight said.

Itsuka looks at Shinji who had a smirk and she wondered what she could do to fight him.

Shinji then saw one of his zecters being the sasword zecter going up his shoulder and it told him something very interesting, it seems Izuku and Todoroki had a talk alone and he told him about his past.

"Alright everyone the first match will be Shinji and Itsuka."Present Mic said and then a fire appeared next to the arena while both fighters went to face each other."Start."

Itsuka charges at Shinji who was standing there and then her right hand grew making a huge fist, she tries to punch him but then the gatack zecter hits her in the face and then goes towards Shinji and makes the belt.

"Sorry but they're overprotective."Shinji said and he then grabs the zecter."heshin."he then slots it to the belt.

**HENSHIN!**

Shinji then transformed into Kamen Rider Gatack Masked Form.

"Darn, I was hopping to get you before you transformed."Itsuka said.

"It seems young Shinji has yet another form but I wonder what this one can do?"Present Mic said.

The guns on his shoulders moved and Itsuka got nervous, he then shoots at her making her run around trying to avoid it.

"Wow he has guns on his shoulders, those things have everything don't they."Present Mic said.

"Yes but it seems he not trying to harm her badly but mostly just damaging her with those."Aizawa said.

Itsuka then jumps to the air and tries to punch Gatack, he then blocks it by crossing his arms but he got pushed back, she then tries to kick him but Gatack blocked it with his own leg and she tries to punch at him while he blocks each attack, she then grabs Gatack and goes behind him.

"Oh no she caught him."Minetta said.

"Don't worry he still didn't reveal his other form yet."Mashirao said.

"Come on Shinji."Momo said.

Itsuka smiled but then Gatack opened the horns of the zecter making the arm start seperate making her worried and he said:"Cast off."he then presses the horns to the side.

**CAST OFF!**

Then the armor flew off him hitting Itsuka away from him but she was able to recover to see Gatack rider form while the horns went to his helmet.

**CHANGE STAG BEETLE!**

Gatack then looks at Itsuka who got ready, he then charges at her much fast and starts throwing multiple fast punches at her, she tries to use her quirk to hit him but he dodged it with ease and then kicks her in the gut making her step back, he then starts to push towards the edge and she sees it coming and then uses her giant fist to push her to the air and goes behind Gatack.

Gatack stopped and looks at her, she stares at him and he said:"not bad, you managed to compete against this form better than most could do."

"Thanks, but seeing that you had a different suit I must wonder why have this many suits do they help your quirk in some way?"Itsuka asked.

Gatack puts his hands on his waist and then he chuckled, everyone waited for a response and he said:"who said I have a quirk?"

"What?!"Itsuka said surprised along with those that didn't know that were able to hear.

Gatack then charges at her and then kicks her away to the edge of the arena making her out of bounds.

"The winner of this match is Shinji Narukami."Midnight said with a smile.

Itsuka the got up shocked how fast she lost and what she heard from him, she saw him cancel the form and she asked:"wait I must know, are you quirkless?"

Everyone then saw Shinji look at her and then to the sky, he looks at Midnight and points at the mic, she then points at it and he nods, she then gives it to him.

"I just want to say that yes I am Quirkless."Shinji said.

"What?!"The crowd and heroes yelled in shock.

"Why would they let a quirless enter the hero class?"One said.

"It doesn't make sense many want to get in and yet they let him in."another said.

"So your all judging me now because I don't have a quirk, well let me ask you all something what makes a hero?"Shinji asked making them look at him."It's not about where you were born or the powers you have or what you wear in your chest, it's about what you do."they all got surprised."your actions judge what you do, a true hero is someone that goes to help someone without asking anything in return, like a man can save a kitten from a tree and he's a hero for doing it, if he starts asking for payment then he is not a hero, many quirkless around the world have been looked down upon those that do have saying that they can't be a hero just because they don't have a quirk but that is not true, being a quirkless is not an end to that but a beginning where you can pick who you want to be, in all our lives we have failed the first step of that dream and that hurts, but there are others that didn't give up, you never give up, you pick yourself up, you brush yourself off, you adapt and you move on, so I stand here in the school of heroes so that I can show the world that you don't need a quirk to be hero since being quirkless doesn't mean useless, it's means you just have to find another way and follow that path until you yourself can become what many have said no to and become a hero, my name is Shinji Narukami, the one that walks the path of heaven and I say that everyone can become a hero, all we need is find what we can do to achieve it, so to those young children out there that were told you couldn't be a hero that have been bullied because of that and treated as freaks just remember I stand here just the same as you and you can be a hero."

Everyone was stunned, Present Mic was trying not to cry with Aizawa looking at Shinji stunned, his classmates were amazed along with the entire school, then one kid from the crowd started to clap for him with a big smile, then one by one everyone started to clap and they cheered for him.

"Yeah go Shinji."Mina said to him as his class clappped except for Todoroki and Bakugo.

"That was so manly."Eijiro said with tears.

Itsuka was amazed at his speech, she couldn't believe he did all this just to inspire those that are quirkless like him.

"Wait then how were you able to move that fast?"Itsuka asked.

"Well those suits come from my little friends called the zecters."Shinji said as the gatack lands on his hand."they give me the power to move at highspeed."

"REALLY?"They heard someone yell and then came Mei running in front of him with a big smile."they gave you that kind of speed?"

"Uh yes and who are you?"Shinji asked.

"My name is Mei Hatsume of the department of support, I was so excited to see your suits in action that they made me want to know more about them."Mei said as she looks at the zectar who runs behind Shinji.

"Okay your so not touching them."Shinji said.

"Then how about this, let's get married and make babbies together."Mei said.

"WHAT?!"everyone said in shock at what she said.

"Oh no."Shinji said he then runs away from her.

"Come on, let's get married."Mei said while she was chasing him.

His class couldn't believe it and Kaminari said:"what, he goes from making a super cool speech to running away from a girl trying to marry him."

"Well that was surprising."Tsuyu said.

"That lucky bastard."Minetta said.

"Even with that, Shinji told everyone what his dream is and that is amazing that he got that chance."Momo said with a smile, Tsuyu and Mina smiled thinking the same thing.

Izuku was still amazed at the speech since he was like that, being told they couldn't be a hero and being looked down upon by others, it seems that Shinji wants to be come his own symbol but of hope where he can have all quirkless look up to him and see they can do it.

His friends congratulated Shinji for winning after he escaped from Mei, he thanked them all and told them good luck on they're matches too.

After that Izuku fought against Shinso and won, after that Shinso still had those that were impressed by him which made him smile but of happiness, Todoroki also won his match against Hanta and froze him shocking those that were seeing except for Shinji since he didn't like it and the other ones was Ibara Shiozaki vs Kaminari who lost because of his quirk backfired and she moved on but she also looked at Shinji wondering if they would ever meet.

Shinji presence was known to the world and his first step of becoming a great hero has started and he will help those that are quirkless by giving them the tools to become heroes too.

**Note:Shinji fought Itsuka since being a odd number, he did his speech and hoped you like it to show how a true hero is, also Shinji won't have a hero costume since his rider forms are better than what anyone could make in that world, also no worms, I ain't going to add them for no reason since they didn't exist in the my hero academia so why should I add them the villains are enough.**


	5. Chapter 5 Broken Pride

**Chapter 5 Broken Pride**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or My Hero Academia**

The festival continued, Shinji was wathcing the fights play out, he had been trying to be far away from Mei, after she got interested in him she's been trying to get to know more about the Zecters and to marry him as well, her match with Tenya was a joke since she used him as a test dummy to test her gadgets and she left the arena giving him the win Mina won her match and got happy, she then looks at him and waves, Shinji waved back at her with a smile.

Then Momo vs Fumikage started, he used his shadow to pusher back while she used a shiled she made to block his attacks, but then she was out of bounds without knowing and lost the match.

Shinji walks up to her, he puts a hand on her should getting her attention and he said:"hey don't worry, you might have lost but theres still more chances in the future so don't give up hope that easily just learn from your mistakes."

Momo got surprised but she then smiled and said:"thank you Shinji."

He nodded with a smile but then he heard Mei from behind him:"hey Shinji."

Shinji then turns around surprised and said:"Hatsume."

"Oh come on call me Mei, after all we're going to get married, did you like my babies, I made him to be the best as they can be, if you let me look at one of you insects I can make them better."Mei said and then Shinji ran away."Wait for me."she then starts chasing him again.

Momo stares at Mei and didn't like the fact she was forcing her friend and classmate to marry her.

Shinji managed to escape Mei and was now in the halls of the stadium, he walks around and then sees Endeavor there, a person that he hates, a man that calls himself a hero but didn't have the views of one outside of some stupid comptetion between him and All Might.

"So your the quirkless student that thinks that others quirkless can be heroes."Endeavor said.

"Yeah that's me, so what?"Shinji asked.

"You actually give the other quirkless the delusion that they could become heroes, you only got lucky because the headmaster felt sorry for you."Endeavor said that made Shinji get angry."how about this I'll buy your little insects since they can prove to be useful to me."then Shinji puts a hand in front of him.

"Stop right there, let me tell you something, wanna know why people will still call you second best it's because you don't have a heart of hero."Shinji said surprising Endeavor."you care about that reputation instead of trying to help others so if anything I should sorry for you to think that you need your son to surpass All Might when you can't even do it yourself, that's is called giving up and the sins that you did."he then walks passed him."makes you just as worse as the villains."that made Endeavor shocked, no onw compared him to a villain and now a kid was telling him that.

Shinji continues to walk and he then found a staff member being Recovery girl in the middle of the hall.

"Shinji, it's good that I found you, theres something I must tell you before the tournament begins again."Recovery girl said making Shinji interested.

The next match started and it was Bakugo vs Ochako, Shinji was watching with Izuku and Tenya, the match started and she goes after Bakugo while he stnads there, she might have a chance if she touches him, Bakugo then blasts where she was and she blocks it with her arms, she tries mutliple times while Bakugo just kept blasting her, after so many tries she touched mutliple pieces of the arena and then releases her quirk making them fall towards Bakugo, he then points his arm up and she touches his arm but then he sent a explosion throwing her off and destroying the pieces, she still tries to go on but then she lost all her strenght and fell to the ground and Bakugo won the macth.

Shinji narrowed his eyes and got up, he then left making Izuku look at him and he said:"Narukami."

Bakugo was about to leave but then they heard a buzzer and Present Mic said:"wow looks like the new challenger started, you see folks since Shinji Narukami is still in the tournament he's allowed to pick anyone that won they're match and fights them to get they're spot to continue and it looks like he picked to fight Bakugo."

Shinji walks towards the arena, he then stops to look at Bakugo and said:"now Bakugo, let's fight."

"Narukami is going to fight Ka-chan."Izuku said.

"He might have a better chance against Bakugo."Tenya said.

"Oh yeah, teach him a lesson."Kaminari said and some of his classmates nodded.

"What, you want to fight me, fine I'll take you down."Bakugo said and he goes back to the arena.

They stood in the arena and then Midnight said:"begin."

Bakugo then charges at him and said:"I'll beat you before you can even transform."he got close to him but then he got hit in the face and thrown to the sides and Shinji grabs the zecter, it was the kick hopper zecter and the belt appeared on his waist.

"Looks like your plan failed."Shinji said and he then opens the buckle of the belt."henshin."then he inserts the zecter in.

**HENSHIN!**

Then Shinji transforms into Kamen Rider Kick Hopper.

**CHANGE KICK HOPPER!**

Kick Hopper looks at Bakugo who got up and was angry, Bakugo charges at him and tries to blast him but Kick Hopper ducks underneath his arm and lets the explosion pass by him then he kicks Bakugo away.

"You have to do better then that."Kick Hopper said.

"Why you bastard."Bakugo said.

Bakugo tries to explode him multiple times but Kick Hopper dodges each of his attacks while kicking him each time he could, the crowd was stunned the fight was completly one sided compared to the last one now Bakugo was being thrown away while getting beat up, Bakugo then uses his explosion to rocket him towards Kick Hopper who just dodged and kicks him in the back sending Bakugo away.

"I won't be beaten by you, no, not by a quirkless."Bakugo said.

Bakugo then jumps to the air and uses his explosion to propell himself like a tornado and he goes towards Kick Hopper, he then charged his most powerful attack the Howitzer Impact and caused a huge explosion where Kick Hopper was.

"Wow did you see that attack."Present Mic said surprised.

Bakugo lands on the ground and looks as the smoke stopped to reveal that he wasn't there and he got shocked.

**CLOCK OVER!**

Kick Hopper appears behind Bakugo while in mid air, Bakugo slowly turns around and then he got kicked in his left arm breaking it, everyone got surprised, Bakugo then falls to his knees and holds his arm, he then screams from the pain.

"Man that's gotta hurt."Present Mic said.

"In battles you tend to have a broken bone so this is what pro's deal with most of the times."Aizawa said.

Bakugo then looks at Kick Hopper who was looking down at him, then his eyes widen since he did this before, when he was little he looked down at other quirkless while they were in pan, he got up only to get punched by Kick Hopper in the face then flashbacks of him doing the same appeared while he was getting hit, Kick Hopper then kicks Bakugo in the face sending him flying away out of the arena lands out of bounds.

"Winner is Shinji Narukami."Midnight said.

Kick Hopper looks at Bakugo and said:"that was for all the quirkless that you bullied."he then transformed back and Kick Hopper jumps away, then Mei appeared trying to catch him.

"Hey come back, all I want just to know you more and see what makes you work."Mei said but that only made it run away faster.

"Hey leave him alone."Shinji said and he goes to save his friend.

Izuku was shocked seeing that, he just got back from checking on Ochako and he saw his former friend getting beaten down like that, it reminded him the times Bakugo would do the same to him and now he got the same treatment but it didn't mean that he wanted him to deserve it.

"Man that was brutal."Kaminari said.

"But he got that since for being such a crazy guy, he hurt Ochaco badly."Kyoka said.

"Yes and like how Professor Aizawa said we are going to be dealt the same in the real pro work so this was a experience that Shinji wasn't holding back."Momo said.

"Maybe he didn't like Bakugo since when we met him he had like some hate towards quirkless when he called Izuku one."Tsuyu said.

"That must be it, Bakugo must have been a bully and Shinji was giving him a just deserves."Mina said.

"Well, while I'm not a fan of his ways he was just teaching Bakugo a lesson so he's still out friend no matter what."Momo said supporting Shinji and they nodded.

"Plus Bakugo did tried to blow him away with that last attack."Tsuyu said.

"Oh yeah, that attack could have put Shinji in a worse state."Hanta said.

Bakugo stood there on the floor and he couldn't feel his arm, they couldn't see him since his face was on the ground if they could they would see he was crying.

"That bastard, he dares to make me look like a loser, like what I did when I was a kid."Bakugo said.

Shinji was able to save his friend and goes back to where his classmates were, they looked at him and Momo said:"Shinji we won't judge you for doing that since Bakugo could have done worse to you from that last attack."

"Thank you, I wasn't trying to break his arm I just made a small mistake on my part."Shinji said.

"Well still that was cool that you were able to dodge that attack."Eijiro said.

"Well thanks."Shinji said.

The tournament continued and the last fight was Eijiro vs Tetsutetsu and Eijiro was able to win his match, now the first round was complete now the second one will continue and Shinji took Bakugo spot from the tournament will make sure to win the festival.

**Note:Kick Hopper appeared, also Bakugo was desperate to win his fight since Shinji was too fast for him and he got his arm broken as a lesson, now answer a review Austin your wrong All Might and All For one are in the speed of Light ranges and even Mirio is fasten than light ranges with the quantum tunneling since the series uses that science so Mirio can rival Shinji in clock and using scaling All Might and All for one are in those ranges even faster so only Hyper Zecter can surpasses them since it can break the time barrier so no the riders aren't as op as you think just because he defeats a few really slow guys doesn't mean he can just one shot the entire verse, plus theres been other riders that could rival clock up like Faiz Axel form when Decade used it he matched the clock up speed, so the worms aren't really that fast to destroy the verse.**


	6. Chapter 6 End of the Tournament

**Chapter 6 End of the Tournament**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or My Hero Academia**

After Shinji defeated Bakugo it was then Izuku's turn fighting against Shoto, Shinji saw that Izuku wasn't trying to win but to break Shoto mentality and for him to use his other quirk, Izuku was using his Quirk to break at Shoto's ice but he was also breaking his body from each attack, he got what he wanted and Shoto used his fire quirk and won the match, Shinji didn't like that Izuku hurt himself in order to make Shoto use his power, if anything he would have prefered that Izuku won and let Shoto deal with losing seeing his stubborn nature made him lose but Izuku tried to kill himself with that strategy.

Izuku was then taken to the infirmary and the other matches Fumikage and Tenya won they're matches and it was time for Shini's turn against Eijiro, they went to the arena and Shinji saw Eijiro preapring his quirk to harden his skin.

Shinji then raised his arm and then the PunchHopper Zecter jumps towards him and he catches it making the belt appear, he opens the slot and he said:"Henshin."he then slots the PunchHopper Zecter.

**HENSHIN!**

Then Shinji transforms into Kamen Rider PunchHopper.

**CHANGE PUNCHHOPPER!**

"So Narukami has another one that resembles the form he uses against Bakugo."Momo said.

"Well then we can have an idea how this one will do."Tsuyu said.

PunchHopper charges at Eijiro and starts to throw multiple punches at him, Eijiro was using his quirk to takes less damage and starts to counter attack but PunchHopper was dodging each of his punches, he the then punches at at him with and sees that Eijiro was getting tired from the using his quirk too much.

"I see so your wasting too much energy to block my attacks, that's a weakness you need to correct in the future."PunchHopper said.

PunchHopper then flips the switch on the Zecter and said:"rider punch."he then pulls it back.

**RIDER PUNCH!**

He he charges his right arm and then punches Eijiro in the chest making an explosion and he got sent flying outside of the arena.

"Shinji Narukami is the winner."Midnight said.

"Oh man I lost."Eijiro said.

He then saw PunchHopper in front of him offering a hand and he took it making PunchHopper lift him up.

"Even so, you were able to stand up to my attacks better than Bakugo so that's something you should be proud off, so get stronger and you'll get better."PunchHopper said.

Eijiro smiled and said:"you bet it."they then shook hands.

Izuku came back and saw that he smilled then he saw Bakugo on the sides lines watching, he has now a cast on his arm since Shinji broke his arm, he had a look that looked similar to when he was at the start of the festival but Izuku could see he was destroyed, Shinji destroyed Bakugo's spirit when he broke his arm like when Izuku won at the heroes vs villains training.

Next match was Shoto vs Tenya and Shoto one by freezing Tenya engines, then it was now Shinji ve Fumikage, Shinji looks at Fumikage and then raises his hand up, TheBee Zecter flies towards him and it then makes the bracer appear, he then grabs TheBee Zecter and said"henshin."he then attaches it to the bracer.

**HENSHIN!**

Shinji then transforms into Kamen Rider TheBee masked form.

The matmch started and Fumikage sends his shadow towards TheBee, TheBee then flips the zecter around making the suit open and he said."cast off."he then pulls the wings.

**CAST OFF!**

Then the armor flew off hitting the shadow back.

**CHANGE WASP!**

"It seems I wasn't able to stop from shedding your armor."Fumikage said.

"Yes so now let's see if you can fight me."TheBee said.

Shadow then tries to slash at TheBee but he jumps away, he then starts to run around Fumikage as he tries to hit him.

"I wonder why isn't Shinji using that super speed of his?"Mina asked.

"Maybe he's studying Tokoyami's quirk, he trying to see how fast Tokoyami is before attacking."Momo said.

"Make's sense since Shinji is pretty smart."Tsuyu said.

Izuku sees the fight and wonders the same, he saw TheBee evade the shadow with ease and was making sure he didn't fall the same fate as Momo, he saw that Shinji always watched the fights before any of the matches and studied to know what they can do so he must have gotten some kind of planned.

TheBee then jumps into the air and Fumikage looks up only to look into the sun blinding him along with his shadow, TheBee jumps over behind Fumikage and roundhouse kicks him away outside of the arena.

"Shinji Narukami is the winner of this match."Midnight said and the crowd cheers.

"That means our final fight will be between Todoroki and Narukami."Present mic said.

TheBee looks up to where Shoto was looking down at the fight, he then points at Shoto making everyone look at him, he then gives him a thumbs down.

"Wow Narukami bascially said that he was going to defeat Todoroki, let's see if he can do it."Present mic said.

"The way he did it wasn't from arrogance but more like a statement."Aizawa said and he can agree it with it since Shinji has the better chances to win.

"This will be amazing."Said a guy in the seats.

"Yeah it will be Endeavor son against the new Quirkless hero."a woman said.

"These firsts years are amazing, that kid was able to reach the finals without a quirk instead of used those suits to become a hero."said another man.

There was now a break time, Shoto was in a waiting room sitting on a chair waiting for the match, he was thinking about what happened and the fact that he used his left side.

The door opened and he saw Shinji looking at him, he got surprised and Shinji said:"you know I saw that match between you and Midoriya, what ever happened is not my business but I came here to tell you not to hold back if you want to even stand a chance."

"Midoriya, he said the same thing, instead of winning the match he was focused on breaking my barriers what a fool."Shoto said.

"Yes, but whether or not you use your powers I don't care."Shinji said surprising him."you see I heard of your past with your so called father, I must say that your a stubborn fool, let me tell you something you were given these powers and don't even use half of it, because imagine if your a hero out there and need to use flames well that mental state will make people die."that Shoto's eye widen."so I don't care about if you hate your father or not, but if you put people in danger because of your stubborn nature your no hero, I chose to be a hero to not only inspire the Quirkless but also to help others, so think about that."Shinji then leaves Shoto alone.

Shinji then goes to his waiting and sits on a chair, he has his eyes closed and waits for the time to come, then the door opened and he opens one of his eyes, to his shock it was Mei.

"Hey future husband."Mei said with a big smile.

"Hatsume what are you doing here?"Shinji asked.

"Oh come on call me Mei and I came here to see you,"Mei said with a smirk and she then got close to him.

"You are not touching my zecters, they're things are scared of you."Shinji said.

"Oh don't worry I'm not here for them, yet."Mei said with a smile."I came here to see if you would be interested having a support member with you?"

"What, you want to be my support member, I'm not even a pro yet."Shinji said.

"I know but you did say that any quirkless can become a hero with the right tools and I bet you were thinking of making some for them."Mei said and she saw Shinji's reaction that she got it right."so what do you think want me to help you make them?"

Shinji thinks about it, he would have to make those tools but he was simply one person, he doesn't like her attitude when she tried to catch one of his zecters but he doesn't have a choice.

"Alright, but I'll be designing them."Shinji said making her pout."now to show you what I was thinking."he then looks around and found a white board, he then walks up to it and starts to draw on it, Mei watches it and her eyes start to widen and she was getting a big smile.

After that the finals was about to start, Shoto and Shinji were now in the arena staring at each other,

"Welcome to the final round of the sports festival in just a moment here we will see which first years will come up on top."Present Mic said the firs of the arena light up."we have Shoto Todoroki versus Shinji Narukami."they crowd then cheered and everyone was watching the final match between them."now begin."

Shoto then shoots a wave of ice towards Shinji, Shinji wasn't worried and then the Kabuto zecter goes to him and he grabs it, then he got covered by the ice making a controled version of what Shoto used before.

"Todoroki is starting with a crazy ice blast."Present Mic said.

Then the ice breaks making a hole and then from it came Kamen Rider Kabuto masked form.

**HENSHIN!**

"But looks like Narukami got out just fine."Present Mic said.

"He must have tranformed at the last minute."Izuku said.

"Man these two are insane."Kaminari said.

"Did you really think that would stop me?"Kabuto asked.

"No."Shoto said and he then charges at him.

"I don't think so."Kabuto said pulling the zecters horn."Cast off."he then pulled it to the other side.

**CAST OFF!**

Then the armor shoots foward making Shoto to duck underneath it.

**CHANGE BEETLE!**

Kabuto was now in his rider form and he then charges foward, Shoto tries to grabs Kabuto but he dodged his arm and then grabbed him by his shirt and throws him to the edge of the arena, Shoto then uses his ice to make a barrier and he then starts to surf on it, Kabuto watches Shoto move around him and he tries to shoot ice, Kabuto then jumps over and charges at Shoto, Shoto then grabs a arm that almost punched him with his left arm.

"Use your left side."Endeavor said making Shoto look at him."do it Shoto."but that moment of hesitation made Shoto get kneed in the face.

Shoto then got sent away and gets up touching his nose that was bleeding.

"What's wrong, your still not going to fight me in your full power."Kabuto said.

"Narukami let Todorki grab his arm on his left side on purpose he's done his research, he then took that open window to strike back and to deal some damage, he's not even doing the same speed that he used against to show how well he can adapt."Aizawa said.

"Interesting."Present Mic said.

Kabuto then walks foward to Shoto calmly and said:"what's wrong, I told you to fight at me with your full strenght, I'm holding back on purpose so that you can at least prove yourself but looks like I was wrong about you."he then charges at Shoto.

Shoto puts his arms down meaning that he lost his will to fight and gave up.

"Come on Todoroki, Don't give up do your best."Izuku yelled out and that caused a reaction to Shoto.

Kabuto then got faster and was getting close to him, Shoto left side then started to burn and he prepared to fire at Kabuto, Kabuto then puts a hand over is right side and Shoto shoots a stream of fire.

"Clock Up."Kabuto said and tapping the belt.

**CLOCK UP!**

Kabuto vanished and the fire goes foward, he missed making everyone wondering where he went.

**CLOCK OVER!**

Shoto stood there and Kabuto was stabding behind him back to back with his hand on her zecters horn, Shoto then lowers his arms and accepted his fate.

"Rider kick."Kabuto said pulling the horn.

**RIDER KICK!**

His right foot got charged up and he then rider kicks Shoto away creating an explosion, Shoto then comes out of the smoke cloud and lands on the floor with a few scratches, Kabuto then points towards the sky to show that he won.

"Todoroki lost the fight, the winner is Shinji Narukami."Midnight said and the crowd cheered for him.

Izuku saw that even with using his quirk for a bit Shoto didn't stand a chance, he hoped that it might have changed him but after Kabuto avoided the hit Shoto gave up, he was glad that Kabuto won but he hoped that Shoto could have understood better.

After that the award ceremony was starting, everyone was gathered around to see the winners.

"Now it's time for the award ceremony."Midnight said then fire works appeared and from the ground came three podiums, they saw Shinji on top of first place, Shoto was second and Fumikage was third."Tenya Iida actually shares the third place but unfortunately he had to leave for family reasons."

"Shame he couldn't be here."Shinji said.

"Now let's bring out the hardware of course theres only one person worthy of distributing the awards"Midnight said then up in the arena they heard a laugh.

Everyone got excited to see All Might and he then jumps off and lands in front of the winners, he then starts to give the medals from third to first place giving a word to each of them.

All Might goes up to Shinji and said:"well young Narukami you have shown the world that being Quirkless doesn't mean useless, you have shown great skill and honor in the tournament, your are worthy of being here in UA."he then takes out the gold medal and presents it to Shinji."I present you this medal."he then puts over Shinji.

"I am honored that I have won, I came here to show that being a quirkless doesn't mean that you can't be a hero, when I started here in UA I met many people that became my friends and I made sure I didn't disappoint them since some were counting on me to move on for them."Shinji said making his friends smile."now all I can do is move fowards make sure that those that believe in me don't stop as I will move on for everyone that counts on me."

"Great words never been spoken before."All Might said and he evn gave him a hug.

All Might looks foward to the other students and said:"don't worry everyone because any of you could have been standing here too."

Shinji then saw Shoto walk up to him, they had a stare at each other for a bit then Shoto offered him a hand, Shinji looks at it and then he shook it.

"Well look at that young Todoroki and Narukami are now shaking hands it seems rivalry turned into a new friendship."Midnight said.

"Narukami, thank you."Shoto said.

"Your welcomed, and I'm sorry if I was harsh on you, but I just wanted you to know."Shinji said and Shoto nodded.

After that all students were given two days to recover, Tenya was at a hospital and found that his brother was in dire state because of a hero killer.

Next day Shinji was at a park sitting on a bench looking around, he then saw a small with red hair kid on the floor being bullied by three kids one having a stone quirk.

"Come on why don't you just accept reality that your nothing more than just a useless quirkless and can never be hero."The bully said and then he and his friends laughed.

Then they heard footsteps and looked behind to see Shinji glaring down at them.

"How about you buzz off or I tell that you have been using your quirk badly."Shinji said.

"Oh yeah, what are going to do about it?"The bully said.

"You know you say he can't be hero but it's the opposite it's you that can't be one."Shinji said shocking them while the red haired kid got surprised."you bullying others is not the mark of a hero but that of a villain."that mad ethe bully to start to cry."so buzz off."then he runs away with his friends running after him.

Shinji then up to the kid and asked:"are you okay?"

"Yeah, hey are you the winner of the sports festival?"kid asked.

"Yeah I am."Shinji said.

"Then tell me can I become a hero even if I don't have quirk?"kid asked.

Shinji looks at him, then he smiled and said:"yes you can become hero."that made him smile."don't give up on that dream no matter what I'm quirkless too but I was able to be at UA so never give up."the kid nodded and runs back home with a big smile on his face.

Shinji was happy to help a child and then goes back home, he needs to get ready for when school starts again.

**Note:Sports festival is over, Shinji won the festival and made a new friend along with Mei and him planning something now to answer a few reviews:Austin yes all the zecters are here which includes the movie ones, for the other guests Sasword will appear later and also Gabriel is you didn't debunk me since Psyga was only fast because of his jet pack and it's not even a normal one without it he would have gotten murder so no Psyga is not a reason to debunk in fact that same reason we saw Psyga and Ixa shoots Kabuto multiple times when Diend summoned them, they didn't beat him but they him hit Kabuto and we have seen in screen Faiz Axel fighting Thebee on par with matching speed so no your wrong and don't even try anything I talked with so many people and they all agreed with me.**


	7. Chapter 7 Hero names

**Chapter 7 Hero names**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or My Hero Academia**

After the sports festival many have been talking about the Quirkless student of UA, many were wondering how a quirkless managed to even enter much less compete in the festival but others were amazed at him, some Quirkless had the dreams of becoming heroes thanks to him and wanted to know if he could help them.

Shinji was now arriving at his school, it was raining outside but he was able to get here without trouble thanks to Midnight, he then goes to his class and then sees most of them were there.

Momo looks at Shinji and said:"good morning Shinji."

"Oh, good morning Momo."Shinji said.

"Say Shinji did you hear that people on the street were all talking to us."Mina said.

"Yes, I had a few that were interested to know about me."Shinji said.

"Well that must be because your the first quirkless hero."Tsuyu said.

"Still, it's like were celebrities."Denki said.

"Well don't get a big head from that."Shinji said making some of them chuckle.

Shinji then sees Izuku come in and he said:"good morning Izuku."

Izuku looks at him and said:"oh good morning Shinji."

"So how was your day off."Shinji asked.

"Oh it was fine."Izuku said while sitting on his chair."what about you?"

"It was normal, I spent some time around the city while dealing with a few kids."Shinji said.

"Really, why?"Momo asked.

"Maybe they wanted to know about the super manly hero."Kirishima said.

"Well yeah, some of them were Quirkless and wanted to know more about me."Shinji said with a smile but then he got a serious expression."but the others were just bullies that were picking on them."

"Oh, well that's sad to hear, why do they have to be so mean."Mina said.

Shinji looks at Bakugo who was sitting at his desk with a frown, looks like he was still hurt from what he did to him, Shinji did that to teach him a lesson since he knew Bakugo's type, he was a bully that liked to make fun of Quirkless, even back in his world he had to deal with bullies that wanted to feel better by beating him up but they got the opposite it was Shinji that beat them up and broke they're arms.

The door opened making them go to they're seats and Aizawa came in."morning."

"Good morning mister Aizawa."the class said.

"Mister Aizawa you don't have bandages anymore, that's good news."Tsuyu said.

"The old lady went a little overboard in her treatment, anyway we a big class today on hero informatics."Aizawa said making some of them worried."You need code names, time to pick your hero identities."

"This is going to be totally awesome."most of them said and then Aizawa glares at them making them get back to they're seats.

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned the last time we were in class together, until they're second and third year actually but your class is different, in fact by extending offers to first years like you pros are essentially investing on your potential, any offers can be rescinded if their interest in you dies down before graduation."

Mineta then hits his desk."stupid selfish adults."

"So what your saying is that we still have to prove ourselves after we gotten recruited."Toru said.

"Correct, now here are the totals of you who got offers."Aizawa then pressed a button on a remote and it showed the offers with Todoroki and Shinji being almost tied with Shinji having three more then Tenya being third and so on with Bakugo being in the middle."in past years it's been more spread out but theres a pretty big gap this time."

Some got sad seeing the scores especially the ones that didn't have any.

"Todoroki and Narukami are almost tied."Jiro said.

"Yeah I get Shinji being first since he won but why is he almost the same as Todoroki."Kirishima said.

"Maybe it's because some think that Quirkless shouldn't be heroes so that might be the reason."Sero said.

"But still good job Shinji."Mina said to him.

"Thank you."Shinji said."a wise man said, as long as I am wanted, destiny will always be at my side."

"That's an interesting phrase."Momo said.

Shinji noticed that Izuku didn't get none which made him be sad for him, he shouldn't have tried to make Shoto use his other quirk, that came to bite him in the end.

"Despite these results, you'll all be interning with pros, go it, even those of you that didn't get any offers."Aizawa said.

"Oh so were all interning."Izuku said surprised.

"Yes, you all have experienced combat with real villains during the attack on the USJ but it will still he helpful seeing pros work, a close and personal in the field first hand."Aizawa said.

Shinji got interested seeing how these pros work, he has a name picked for himself already and it was the one passed on to him.

"These hero names will most likely be temporary but take them seriously or."Aizwa said.

Then the door opened."you'll have hell to pay later."then Midnight came in making some of the guys blush while Shinji sighs seeing her."What you picked today could be your codename for life, you better be careful or you'll be stucked with something utterly indecent."

"It's Midnight."the class said.

"Yeah it's her."Shinji said to himself.

"Yeah, she's got a good point, Midnight is going to have final approval over your names, it's not my forte."Aizawa said and he takes out his sleeping bag."that name you give yourself is important, it helps reinforce your image and show what kind of here you want to be in the future, a codename tells people exactly what you represent, take All Might for example."Aizawa then goes to sleep while they pass around white boards around and black pens.

Shinji got his and put the name he wanted, he then puts it down and waited, Mina looks at him and said:"hey Shinji you got yours done?"

"Yes."Shinji said.

"Wow you must have gotten that one a long time ago."Mina said.

"You can say that."Shinji said.

After some time Midnight asked."now students, who among you is ready to share?"

That made most of them nervous since they didn't expect to show them to the class, Shinji then saw Yuga go up and showed his name:"hold your breath, the Shinning Hero: I can not Stop Twinkling."

Shinji then facepalms thinking that's a stupid name.

"It would be better this way."Midnight then corrects the name."take out the I and shorten can not to can't."

"It's stunning mademoiselle."Yuga said.

"Let me go next."Mina said going to the front."my code name Alien Queen."

"Hold on, like that horrible monster with the acidic blood, I don't think so."Midnight said.

"Dang it."Mina said grumpy about it.

"Think before showing it."Shinji said to her.

Tsuyu then lifts her hand."ribbit, I think I got one, can I go next?"

"Come on up."Midnight said.

Tsuyu then goes in front of the class and said:"I got this name in mind since grad school, Rainy Season hero: Froppy."that made Shinji chuckle since that was too cute.

"How cute."Midnigth said

"Then the entire class started to cheer."Froppy, Froppy, Froppy."

Then Kirishima went next."The Study hero: Red Riot."

"Red Riot interesting, your paying homage to the hero Crimson Riot."Midnigth said.

"That's right, he maybe kind of old school but someday I want to be just like him."Kirishima said.

"If you bearing the name of another then you have much more to live up to."Midnight said.

"I accept the challenge."Kirishima said.

Jiro then goes next:"the hearing hero: Earphone Jack."

"Now that's a good one."Midnight said.

"Tentacle Hero: Tentacole."Mezo said.

"Oh I like it, a nice mix of Tentacle and octopus."Midnight said.

"The Taping Hero: Cellophane."Sero said.

"Oh that's on the nose, good work."Midnight said.

"Martial Arts Hero:Tailman."Ojiro said.

"No surprise with that one."Midnight said.

"I'm the Sweets Hero: SugarMan."Sato said.

"Perfect."Midnight said.

"Pinky."Mina said with a new name.

"Make those looks work for you girl."Midnight said.

"Stungun Hero: Chargebolt."Denki said.

"How exciting."Midnight said.

"The Steal Hero:Invisible Girl."Toru said and Shinji got reminded of a certain marvel heroine.

"That really suits you."Midnight said."now come on, whos going to step up next."

"Everything Hero: Creati."Momo said.

"Creative."Midnight said.

"Shoto."Shoto said.

"Just your name, is that it."Mdinight said.

"Yes."Shoto said.

"Just-Black Hero:Tsukuyomi."Fumikage said and that made Shinji remember a certain female rider of Zi-O.

"God of the night."Midnight said.

"Fresh picked hero: Grape Juice."Mineta said.

"Very catchy."Midnight said.

Koji was next showing his name was Petting Hero: Anima.

"Yup, all about it."Midnight said.

Bakugo was next."King Explosion: Murder."

"I'm gonna say that one is a little too violent."Midnight said.

"Uh what do you mean?"Bakugo got angry.

"Do you want to be seen as a crazy person."Shinji said.

"Shut up bug boy."Bakugo said.

"Bug boy, real creative."Shinji said.

"Hey why don't you be Explosion Boy."Kirishima said.

"Or even Bomb Voyage."Shinji said.

"Hey good one."Kirishima said to Shinji.

"Those are not my name."Bakugo said.

"My turn."Ochako said.

Bakugo goes back to his seat and she goes in front."this is the name I thought of, Uravity."

"I just love that."Midnight said."All there is left is Young Bakugo who needs to rethink his, Iida, and Narukami, oh yes and Midoriya too."Midnight said.

Shinji looks at Tenya who was writting his name but then stopped, he then writes it a new one and shows it being his name.

"Your name too."Midnight said."alright."she then looks at Shinji."Narukami want to try out?"

"I'll go after Izuku."Shinji said.

"Alright, Midoriya want to go now?"Midnight asked him.

"Yes."Izuku said and he goes to the front of the class, he then shows his name and it was Deku surprising them.

"Really?"Shinji said.

"Are you sure about that?"Denki said.

"Yeah that could be your name forevor."Kirishima said.

"Yes, I used to hate it, but then something changed someone thought me it can have a different meaning and that had a huge impact on how I felt, so now I really like it."Izuku said stunning them."Deku that has to be my Code name."

"Very good."Midnight said and Izuku goes back to his seat."Narukami would you like to go now?"

"Alright."Shinji then gets with the white board and goes to the front of the class."my hero name is."he then shows it."Kamen Rider Kabuto."

"That's so good."Midnight said.

"Hey that's the name of the form you used in the villains invasion."Denki said.

"Yes, this is the name I prefer to be known the most, as it is the name I will use to inspire others the one that walks the path of heaven."Shinji said with a pose making most of them amazed.

"Then why don't you put the hero of the path of heaven: Kamen Rider Kabuto."Midnight said adding the extra title.

"Isn't that a bit wordy."Shinji said.

"Good point."Midnight said.

After that Bakugo still was trying to call himself murder but again got rejected.

Aizawa was now awake and he said:"now about your upcoming Interships, they will last for one week, as for who you will be working with, those of you who are on the board will choose from among your offers, everyone else will have a different list, you have a lost to think about, there are 40 agencies across the country who've agreed to take on interns from your class, each agency has a different specialty that it's heroes focus on, keep that in mind."

"Imagine you were Thirteen, you'd want to choose a place that focuses on rescuing people not fighting villains, understand."Midnight said.

"Think carefully before you decide."Aizawa said.

"Yes sir."The entire class said.

Shinji then started to think who to pick, he was looking at a paper that had the names of the agency who those that wanted him, he needed to pick the right one since some may use his rider powers.

At lunch time Mina asked:"so guys have you decided what pro agency you wanna go for?"

"Mt. Lady is my top choice."Mineta said.

"What a surprise."Shinji said next to him with a smirk."I picked her too."

"WHAT?!"Mineta said shocked.

"That's good, keep him from doing anything perverted Shinji."Tsuyu said.

"No fair pick another one."Mineta said.

"Sorry no can do."Shinji said.

"Say Shinji are you going to join a agency as a sidekick?"Denki asked.

"No."Shini said surprising some of them."In fact I think I'll make my own."

"WHAT?!"They all said.

"You want to build your own agency?"Momo said.

"Yes."Shinji said.

"But that will take a long time and you would have to at least get a support hero."Mina said.

"Well that part can be easy since of a certain someone."Shinji said with a sigh.

"Well could it be Hatsume?"Izuku asked.

"Yes, she actually liked the idea."Shinji said.

"That is a big dream you have Shinji, do you really want to do it?"Momo asked.

"Yes I do, you see I'm going to make a agency where many of the quirkless can join, those that have the dream of being a hero can go there and become one, I will give them the tools they need to do it, they just have the spirit to make it happen."Shinji said.

His friends smiled at his determination, even now he's still looking after the quirkless then himself.

"Say Shinji, would you like to hang out after class?"Mina asked surprising them.

"Sure, why?"Shinji asked.

"Oh you know, since were going to be appart I decided why not spend soem time now before that happens."Mina said.

"Alright fair enough."Shjinji said making her smile.

Momo, Jiro and Tsuyu got a bit jealous from that, they should have asked him a long time but now they lost they're chance to spend some time with they're friend.

"No fair, you get to go with a hot girl."Mineta said.

"All girls are equally beautiful."Shinji said making the girls happy.

After that Shinji went to give his paper to Aizawa and when school ended he went with Mina to spend some time with her, they went around the city and had fun before he had to return back home, he now had to get ready since he would have to intern with Mt. Lady soon while also keeping Mineta from doing anything that was perverted so he would have to look out for any of that.

**Note:Shinji now has his internship chosen being with Mt. Lady, he was also number 1 on the charts but by a hair since there are still heroes that don't think quirkless should be heroes, now to answer a few reviews:I can't say anything what will happen to Stain and while Stain and Shinji think the world is unfair what Stain did to those heroes isn't any excuse since Shinji would see as he is hurting the families of those heroes, Mei can't make a zectar since Shinji doesn't have any plans for them and he won't let her take appart any of them and the Kunai gun will appear just not yet since he was in the sports festival so he wasn't going to use a actual weapon there.**


	8. Chapter 8 Mt Lady meets a Rider

**Chapter 8 Mt. Lady meets a Rider**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or My Hero Academia**

Next day Shinji was at the agency of Mt, Lady with Mineta but the moment they went there she hasn't been doing anything special.

They were in her room with Mt. Lady resting on the couch eating chips and reading a magazine, Mineta was wearing cleaning gear while vacuuming the place while Kabuto in his rider form was sitting on a chair.

"You kno what's a useful skill, knowing how to pass the time while your waiting to be called out to rescue someone, got that."Mt. Lady said.

"Uh sure."Mineta said while he grunts.

"So this is it, waiting until someone just calls to rescue the day."Kabuto said.

"Yeah, don't expect much from me."Mt. Lady said.

"A wise man said: People become stronger through adventures."Kabuto said with his pose and she looks at him.

She blinks and said:"do you always have a quote ready?"

"He does."Mineta said.

Mt. Lady thinks about it and said:"alright fine."she then gets up."we'll go out while he stays to clean up."

"What?!"Mineta said.

"Fair enough."Kabuto said and he follows her to the door.

"Wait that's not fair for me."Mineta said but they left him alone.

Then Mt. Lady and Kabuto walk around the city and she said:"you know I watched some of the matches you were in the festival."

"Oh really, so what did you think?"Kabuto asked.

"Well you were good, I was surprised that you were a quirkless, I thought you had a speed quirk when I heard you finish the race."Mt. Lady said.

"Well not all quirkless are useless, my armor allows me to go faster than any speed quirk user."Kabuto said.

"I believe it, you beat some of the pro's that are known for being fast in like a second."Mt. Lady said.

"Yes, I want to help others so I'll be a great hero."Kabuto said.

"Really, then what about money and fame?"Mt. Lady said since that's what most of the heroes want.

"I don't care."Kabuto said stopping her and she looks back at him.

"Wait what?"she got surprised.

"I don't care about the fame or fortune, I joined UA so that I could be the hero I want to be, so I will achieve my dream and become a hero and be the symbol for all the Quirkless out there."Kabuto said.

Mt. lady got stunned, she didn't expect him to act like that, she expected him to at least want some fame, even when she heard that speach when she was ding security work for the festival she thought that he might have wanted fame and fortune, but to hear it from him she could it was telling the truth and wanted to be a hero to help others.

"Well that's a surprise."Mt Lady said.

"Yes, I already attracted too much attention where I came from being a smart student and attracted the girls even."Kabuto said.

"Well that's good to know your a good student and I can see where the girls are going for."Mt Lady said since he is a handsome boy.

"So what can you tell me about you Mt. Lady?"Kabuto asked.

"What, you want me tell you about my life."Mt lady said.

"Yes, if I'm going to learn from you it would be good to get to know you too."Kabuto said.

"Well, I didn't exactly had the best life before becoming a pro, you see I don't want to be seen as something for those pervs."She grips her hands."so I tried to make it the fair way, I had the worse when I was a kid, I couldn't find a school because of my quirk so I had to take classes and exams in back countries."

Kabuto got surprised, he seen her work and picked her because it was a close place and maybe he could help her even but to hear what she had to endure made him feel sorry for her.

"I try to make it big so that those that are like me have the help I didn't, but I sometimes just break stuff when I got full force."Mt. Lady said.

She then gets hugged by him from behind surprising her, there was no one around so they didn't get seen, she didn't expect him to do that, she expected him to like laugh or pity her not hug her.

"Hey it's okay, everyone has they're own moment where they feel like they're down, I once felt like that too."Kabuto said.

She cries a bit but then smiles, she then touches his arm and said."thanks, now let's get to work."

"Right."Kabuto said and they continued on.

They went around the city and it seemed quiet, many people wanted to talk to Mt. Lady since she is a pro hero, they even asked about the young hero with her and she said he was her intern, they though thr suit he wore was really cool and the kids even took pictures with him, despite being a student and only really known for the festival many kids still liked the way he looks.

"Well your getting popular."Mt Lady said.

"Well kids do like seeing a cool looking hero, they just liked the way my suit looks."Kabuto said.

"Well that is a good start, since the first thing being a hero is looking good and you got that part done, they even called you bug man."Mt Lady said with a chuckle.

"Oh ha ha, they thought I had some bug quirk, did people not see the sports festival."Kabuto said.

"Well some looks like missed it, since the seats were filled and not everyone can go there."Mt. lady said."plus isn't like the city can stop work so no tvs to some."

"Okay, well if you say so Mt. lady."Kabuto said.

"Yu."Mt. Lady said.

"What?"Kabuto said.

"My name is Yu Takeyama."She then looks at him with a big smile."so you can call me that when were alone."

"Well okay, Yu."Kabuto said.

"Hey."they then looked to the right to see Mei going up to them."I was trying to find you hubby."

Mt. Lady's eyes twitch and she said:"hubby?"

"Mei what are you doing here?"Kabuto said.

"Oh you see I finished my first shift at my internship so I came out and saw you here, so I just had to see you."Mei said going next to him with a big smile.

"Okay, you normaly go to work on your devices."Kabuto said.

"Oh but I came to give you the good news that our babies are coming along just fine."Mei said.

"Oh, so the project is going along just fine."Kabuto said.

"What project?"Mt. Lady said.

"Oh you see were trying to find a way to help the quirkless be on par with the quirk users too."Kabuto said making her blink.

"Really, with what? One of your suits."Mt. Lady asked.

"Not exactly, something that will help a lot, I need to help them as well."Kabuto said.

Mt. Lady remembers what he said and then remembered her time before, they were similar with them trying to help others have dreams.

"Say I saw many of those suits in the festival, I get that this one is the one you want to be known as but do every suit you use just for you?"Mt- Lady asked.

"Well except one."Kabuto said and he then puts his hand in the air, then they saw a ladybug zecter land on his hands."this is the Lady Zecter and it's one made for a woman."

Mei looks at it with excitement and said:"so this one can only be used by a girl."

"Yes, it's one of the reasons I can't use it so it will have to find someone it can trust."Kabuto said.

"Oh so looks like you might have a partner."Mt. Lady said.

Then Lady Zecter then looks at Mei and flies around her.

"Don't tell me."Kabuto said surprised.

Mei looks at it and it then goes to her arm, it then flies around it and make a brace making her smile.

"It picked her."Mt. Lady said.

"Oh thank you."Mei then hugs the Lady Zecter."were going to be so happy together."

"Okay but don't take her appart."Kabuto said.

"Oh don't worry I won't but I'll make some babies to help out with her."Mei said with her usual look."I can't wait to test her out."

"Well we can't exactly do this here."Kabuto said.

"Well there is a basement that I use to test out employees quirks but how much time do you have before you go back?"Mt. Lady asked.

"Oh a few hours but with this baby I'll get there in seconds."Mei said.

"Okay let's go."Kabuto said and they went back.

They were now back in the building at the basement that was a big empty room with white walls and a black floor.

Mei and Kabuto go to one side each while Mt. Lady looked from the sidelines.

"Now let's do this."Mei then grabs her partner and attaches to the brace."henshin."

**HENSHIN!**

Then she transformed into Kamen Rider Lady from the stageshow.

**CHANGE LADYBUG!**

"Presenting Kamen Rider Lady."Lady said.

"Okay let's go."Kabuto then taps the belt along with Lady."clock up."

**CLOCK UP!**

They then went into clock up attacking each other in high speed, they traded punches and Lady jumps over him landing on the back.

"This is so much fun."Lady said.

Kabuto then goes after and she then starts to run around the place with him following her, she then jumps over to give him a kick but Kabuto takes out the Kunai gun and shoots her in mid air making her fall to the ground.

**CLOCK OVER!**

Mt. Lady then saw them and got surprised to see Kabuto with the gun.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you had that."Lady said.

"The Kunai Gun is a versatile weapon, it can also be an ax and a kunai."he then shows the Kunai mode.

"Wow that's so cool, I wonder if I can make my own."Lady said getting up.

"Look at that, you have your own weapons to fight off the villains."Mt. lady said.

"Yes but I won't kill anyone that's a human beings."Kabuto said.

"Oh like those Nomu type of monsters."Mt. Lady said since she heard about it from the school.

"Yes, those things aren't human beings they were just mindless monsters."Kabuto said.

"Yeah I can see where your going."Mt. Lady said.

"Well I should really use my time to make some new babies to help me, but now I need to go, so call me when you need me."Lady said and she then presses clock up.

**CLOCK UP!**

Then she was gone.

"Well she's a interesting one."Mt. Lady said.

"Yeah, but let's go back on the streets."Kabuto said and she nodded.

While they went back to the city Mineta was still cleaning the place by washing the windows.

"Darn you Shinji, you get to spend the day with her while I'm here doing chores."Mineta said.

Mei was back in her workshop working a few things and she was looking at the plans that Shinji gave her.

"This will be the most special baby we will make."Mei said while Lady was at her shoulders, then behind her on a table was the helmet of a ZECTrooper.

**Note:Mei is now a Kamen Rider, I used Kamen Rider Lady from the stageshow with some alterations to her suit since I had to make it different, Mei was the only girl I could give it since her Quirk wouldn't be restricted since it's her eyes, this is the only other character getting the rider suits, and as you saw at the end that is what Shinji has in mind for the quirkless so the full suits will appear later, now to answer the reviews:"Bobby Jenkins no spoilers."**


	9. Chapter 9 Hero Killer

**Chapter 9 Hero Killer**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or My Hero Academia**

Kabuto was still with Mt. lady doing his internship with her and he actually had fun, she was seen as lazy to him but the more he got to know her she does have that heart of being a hero since she wants others that are like her have better future.

Kabuto and Mt. Lady were walking together around the city doing another patrol.

"Well looks like another quiet day."Mt. Lady said.

"Yes, only thing that happened were just a couple of thugs."Kabuto said.

"But that's just how it works."Mt. lady said.

Kabuto nodded and then he saw a green stone on the floor next to a trash can, he picks it up and looks at it.

"Hey Shinji are you coming?"Mt. Lady called out to him.

"Oh coming."Kabuto runs to catch up to her.

They spent most of the time alone and then night starts to fall.

"Well looks like it's time to go."Mt. Lady said.

"Well it's good that the city is safe."Kabuto said and they heard an explosion on the other side of the city.

"Wait, that came from the train tracks."Mt. Lady said.

"Yes, and I think I know where it might come, it's near where a friend of mine is interning."Kabuto said.

"Can we even get there in time."Mt. Lady said.

"With my speed it will be easy."Kabuto said.

"Well then."Mt. lady then holds hm from behind."go as fast as you."she then puts her legs around him.

"What am I a horse?"Kabuto then activated clock up."clock up.

**CLOCK UP!**

They then vanished.

At Hosu city it was being attacked by two nomus one with wings flying around, another came and Mt. lady hits him away.

"Good thing we came."Mt. Lady said with Kabuto next to her."I don't normaly come here."

"Well it's good that you are, since you can save more lives."Kabuto said making her happy.

Then two came and she grew bigger to catch them and she throws them away, Kabuto jumps to her shoulders and looks around."they're many fliers."he sees many different nomus flying."I could change to a form that can stop many of the ground ones but."then the stone he had glowed.

"Hey what's that?"She asked looking at it.

Kabuto stares at it and saw it calling out."something that can help."he then throws it to the sky making the Nomus look."come Hama the Conquering Bow."then it shot a green light and from it came Battlewasp Hama with his bow ready.

"What the?!"Mt. lady got surprised.

"Get him."Kabuto said and Hama shoots at the Nomus.

Tomura and Kurogiri were watching the attack and then they saw Hama attacking the nomus with each arrow making them explode.

"What the hell is that freak?"Tomura was scratching his neck."we brought more in case that bug came and now another big one comes."

"It seems this creature was called by another, who ever it is must be powerful to fight against the Nomus."Kurogiri said.

"So what now?"Tomura asked.

"We go and report this, he must know."Kurogiri said.

"Fine."Tomura grunted and he teleported them away.

While Hama was attackin Kabuto jumps off."I'll take care of the ones bellow."

"Alright, but don't be caught."Mt. Lady said.

Kabuto summons the Sasword Yaiver and cancels his form.

**STANDBY!**

Sasword Zecter jumps towards him and he attaches to the sword."henshin."

**HENSHIN!**

He then transforms into Kamen rider Sasword Masked form and he lands on the ground, three nomus charge at him and he slashes at them while blokcing one with the sword, he then presses the tail."cast off."

**CAST OFF!**

His armor sheds hitting the nomus.

**CHANGE SCORPION!**

He then goes to his rider form and goes to the other side to see the nomus together, he got ready and said:"rider slash."then he pulls the tail up and down.

**RIDER SLASH!**

He then goes into a stance while covering the sword with poison."clock up."

**CLOCK UP!**

He then runs at them slashing each one of the nomus and he was on the other side.

**CLOCK OVER!**

Then the nomus exploded.

Sasword rests for a bit and then he heard a sound that sounded familias."Tenya, Izuku."He looks at Mt. Lady."I found my friends."he then runs off.

"Hey wait."She goes after him in her normal size.

He runs as fast as he could and then arrives at an alley with Izuku and Tenya facing against the Hero Killer Stain, he remembers him from Mt. Lady saying that he's a villain that goes after pro heroes and injures them or even kills them, that made Sawsword angry seeing him.

He then runs foward and goes in the middle of both sides surprising them.

"Shinji."Izuku said.

"Why is he here?"Tenya said.

"Mt. Lady came to help the city."Sasword looks at them and he turns to Stain."so you're the famous Hero killer."

"Yes."Stain looks at Kabuto."I know you too, I heard that you're the kid that's a quirkless that joined UA."

"Yeah that's me."Sawsword said.

"I heard the speech you did, you understand the views of these so called heroes, they're false champions that only care about money and fame, a hero is not like that, we're not different in fact I can see that you're a true hero, one that doesn't care about fame and fortune like the kid over there."Stain looks at Izuku."we're not that different."

Sasword thinks about what he said."yes I agree that the heroes of now have changed from what a true hero is."that surprises his friends."but you forgot one important detail in you're plan."

"What?"Stain got confused.

"The people that you harm have families."that made them stunned."I have seen many of the heroes you attacked and the grief you caused to they're families, they were waiting for them and to stay safe, the ones that you killed made they're children sad that they're father can't be there for them, brothers, sisters, mothers and many more cried over the lost of they're loved ones and it was all your fault."Sasword points his sword at him making Stain angry a bit."you call yourself as some punisher of the wicked but you only caused more grief so it's time that you faced you're sins."

Stain charged at him with his swords only for Sasword to spits a liquid at him stunning Stain."what did you do?"he felt his body stop moving.

"A Paralysis Liquid."that surprised them."it allows me to stop you without killing anyone, it's a upgrade to this form."he puts his sword on his shoulder.

"You won't kill me."Stain said.

"I never wanted that and I don't need to hurt you."Sasword said confusing him.

Then he felt a presense behind him and turns around to see Hama pointing a arrow at him, Izuku and Tenya got shocked and Hama fired sending Stain flying away to the other side and he crashed to a building.

Hama looks at Sasword and he said:"good job."Hama nodded and turns back to the stone making Sasword grab it.

"Shinji."he looks at Izuku."what was that?"

"That was a friend that I made when I found this."he showed them the stone."where came from I don't know but he helped me."

"But where did it come from, was it some kind of evolved species of insects, was it someones quirk."but then Izuku stopped with a chop over his head.

"Okay stop right there."Sasword then looks at Tenya who got up, then he punched him."you idiot, why are you trying to kill yourself."

"I had to do it for my brother."Tenya said.

"Fool, do you think you're brother would have wanted this, imagine what the rest of you're family would have thought if they found out that you were killed."Sasword said making him look down."if Izuku and me weren't here some bad would have happened."

"Shinji."Izuku said.

"You did what you could Izuku, you saved Tenya."Sasword said.

"Shinji."they then saw Mt. Lady walk in."you found them."

"Yes."he nodded.

She then looks back to see Stain knocked out."don't tell you fought him."

"That something you shouldn't have done."they then saw Endeavor on the other side."you used you're quirks without a license and could face dire punishment for you're future as heroes."

"So what, if I didn't do anything my friends would have gotten hurt."Sasword said since he still didn't like him.

They then saw a bunch of news reporters and poilice some on the side with lights.

"Now the press is here and would want to know, in order to safe you from punishment a pro must take the spotlight."he then goes foward."so I'll go and tell them I did it."

Mt. Lady stares at him with a frown but then Sasword goes behind her and kicks her foward making her stumble to the other side making everyone look at her."oh hi."

"It's Mt. Lady."said a civilain and they put they're cameras in front of her.

"Mt. Lady was it you that stopped the Hero killer?"a reporter asked.

"Well."she peeks behind her and saw Sasword give her a thumbs up making her smile."yes I did it."

"What did you do?"Endeavor got angry.

"You said a hero needed to take the fame so I let her take it, I hate you Endeavor."Sasword looks at him with a glare with Izuku and Tenya stunned seeing him standing up to him."I don't care what you think, you only care about fame and what you did in the past is something I will never forgive you, Mt. Lady showed more of being a hero than you, so I rather have her take the fame instead."

Endeavor grunted and saw her talking with the reporters and police while holding Stain up with a smile, he couldn't do anything so he walked away to the other side.

"Shinji, you went against Endeavor the number 2 hero."Izuku said.

"He doesn't deserve to be called a hero, Mt. Lady has more of that than him."Sasword watches her and she even gives him a smile that said thank you."now we better go."he then takes them away to avoid beight caught.

Later after Stain was taken away Mt. Lady was happy, she didn't expect Shinji to just push her to the front but she didn't mind, after that he was given a ride home.

"Well here we are."Shinji said getting out of her car.

"Shinji thank you so much."Mt. lady said.

"Hey no problem."Shinji said and she then kissed him on the chekk surprising him.

"That's for being so nice to me."she winks and then drives off."bye."

He was still surprised but then he went inside, he saw that the place was empty, Midnight must be out.

Shinji goes to check the mail and found a letter there.

He goes to his room and opens it, then he reads it."once you read and circled you're choice, please place it on the second drawer of you're desk, the artificial spirit will arrive to retrieve it."he got curious and then he picked wind up."let's see what happens."he just saw a big summon so he puts it the stone on his desk and puts the letter on the drawer.

Shinji waits sitting down on his bed with his eyes closed, after some time he opens them and saw a case on the floor with a rose on top."interesting."he then goes to check it and opens it, he then got surprised to see a doll inside with long white hair, a dress and a rose on her right eye with her left one closed."a doll?"He then picks her up and puts her on his lap, he touches her cheek and felt it."it's soft, who could have made her."he then saw a key on the case, he picks it up and turns her around."let's see."he then winds her up and waits for something.

Then her eye starts to move and her body moves around with a glow coming out of her, then it stopped and she opened her eye, she looks at Shinji and smiles."hello, my medium."

Shinji raises an eyebrow ans asked:"what's your name?"

"My name is Kirakishou and yours?"Kirakishou said.

"Shinji Narukami."he said.

"Shinji."She stares at him with a big smile."I'm happy."she then raises her hand with the ring."kiss it so we may become connected."

he stares at her, he then grabs her hand and kisses her ring, then another ring came to his hand."so this is what it does?"she nodded."so why were you sent to me?"

"Father's friend told me that the riders needed us."Kirakishou said surprising him."I picked you to be my medium."

"I see."He then puts her down making her sit next to him."looks like I have a new friend on my adventure being a hero."

Kirakishou looks at the stone and asked."what's that?"she points at it.

he then gets the stone and shows it."this is a stone that holds a creature inside of it."she then holds it.

"I can feel it's very strong, it will help you as long as you live."Kirakishou said.

"I see, well do you need something since it's pretty late?"Shinji asked.

"Some tea."Kirakishou said.

"Alright."he goes to make some and she stays waiting for him.

Kirakishou smiled since now she has a real medium, before she didn't have a body but now thanks to Fathers friend she was granted one for herself and she has a medium who will be by her side.

**Note:Shinji used another rider and has both a summon and a doll, Kirakishou is now chosen and she's here in Kabuto, Shinji might respect some views what Stain has but what he does he will never accept, now to answer the reviews:"pleezy 56 there already exist ant troopers they're called Zectroopers so i won't make a rider since those exist I will just give the Zectroopers better gear like an ant from the cast off rider series, HyperGenm72727 sorry but no Kentaros, Hercus and Caucasus belong to Shinji."**


	10. Chapter 10 Rescue Race

**Chapter 10 Rescue Race**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or My Hero Academia**

In the morning Shinji was getting ready to go school, his internship was over now it's time for everyone to go back to school, he looks at Kirakishou who was sitting on his bed.

"Are you going to be fine here?"Shunji asked.

"I'll managed."she smiles."I have many skills to keep me hidden."

"Okay."he pats her head."stay safe."he then goes away.

"I will."Kirakishou said.

Shinji was walking down the streets then he heard a voice."hey Shinji."he then saw Kyoka.

"Oh hey."Shinji said and they walked together.

"So how was you're intership?"she asked.

"It was fine, how about you?"Shinji asked.

"Well I got to face some villains."Kyoka said.

"Really."Shinji got interested.

"Also I heard Mt. Lady stopped Stain, were you okay."Kyoka said.

"Yes, I was able to fight off some of those monsters that tried to attack."Shinji said.

"Oh yeah, it was like that Nomu guy, still I must have been easy since you beat the last guy."Kyoka said.

"Yeah."Shinji said."it will be good seeing the others again."

"Yeah."Kyoka said.

Later they arrived at the school and were in they're class, they then saw Kirishima and Sero laughing at Bakugo who has his hair styled differently, Shinji chuckles since looks like he got the wrong place.

"Looks like he got what he deserves a bit."Shinji said.

"Hey Shinji."he sees Mina and Tsu going up to him.

"Hey, Mina, Tsu."Shinji smiled at them.

"Ribbit, so how was you're time with Mt. Lady."Tsu asked.

"It was good, Mineta got the short end of the stick by doing chores."Shinji chuckles at the memory.

"So what did you do with her?"Mina asked.

"We went on patrol and did take some criminals down."Shinji said.

"That's cool, I heard that she even helped stop Stain."Mina said.

"Yeah."Shinji smiles, he knows the truth but he let her have the glory.

"It was good that she was able to stop them."Momo goes up to them.

"Yeah."Shinji then sees Izuku and Tenya together, they were still thinking about Stain and it must be hard for Tenya but he said he'll become a great hero.

Later All Might took them to a area for a test, everyone was wearing they're hero costumes except for Tenya and Shinji was in Kabuto rider form."I am here, I hope you're ready to return to our lessons, today is hero Basic training, I haven't seen you in a while, welcome back, now then listen carefully what's in store, we're going to be conducting a little race take everything you've learned from you're interships and apply it to this rescue training."

"If it's Rescue training then shouldn't we be in the USJ instead."Tenya said.

"That facility specializes in disasters, as I said earlier this is a race so prepare, you're about to step in in field gamma, inside is a area full of factories that form a intricate labyrinth so good luck finding you're way around, you'll be competing in groups, each person starts from a different location on the outskirts of the model city, I'll send a distress signal and you do what you must to rescue rescue me, whoever finds me first wins."

"I see."Kabuto said.

"But the real question is."Kaminari said then everyone looks at Kabuto."who's going to face him."

"Hey, why are you all looking at me, yeah I'm fast but you can be fast too if you try."Kabuto said.

"Whatever you say speedy."Sero said.

Later the first group had Sero, Tenya, Mina, Izuku and Ojiro, Izuku showed off they're skills by jumping around the buildings, they were amazed while Kabuto was impressed.

"Impressive, he was able to control his power."Kabuto said.

"Did you expect this Shinji?"Momo asked.

"Yes, Izuku has been getting better the more times I saw him, if you notice he's been getting hurt less and less, so with the proper hero he could be able to control it, only problem."they then saw Izuku trip and fall down."he needs to see where he's going."

"Oh."Momo said.

Sero then won the race while the rest got a bit sad.

Then it was Kabuto, Momo, Bakugo, Kaminari and Tsu, they then got the signal and moved but Kabuto taps his belt."clock up."

**CLOCK UP!**

He then runs around the area whle they were stopped, then he finds All Might and he looks at Kabuto and nods.

**CLOCK OVER!**

"And it's over."All Might said with the rest stopped in they're places in shock.

"WHAT?!"Bakugo said with his hands exploding.

"Well what did you expect Shinji's the fastest of our class."Kirishima said.

"Yeah."Sero said.

Later the guys were in the locker room with Shinji out of his rider form, he was fixing his uniform and Kirishima said:"man Shinji, you're like really fast we didn't even see you move."

"It's nothing, All Might saw me."Shinji said.

"Yeah but he's the number 1 hero, so how fast are you?"Kirishima asked.

"Hey yeah, how fast are you?"Sato said.

They all look at him and he said."oh it's nothing... the speed of light."he said that in a low voice.

"WHAT?! HOW ARE YOU THAT FAST!?"they all said.

"Hey the suit was made to go really fast, if All Might can see me than it's not impossible, you just need a better reaction speed."Shinji said.

Izuku hears his words and thinks about it, reacting to the speed of others could help him, if All Might can react to Shinji's speed then maybe he could do the same too.

"Hey the previous generations has given us a gift."Mineta said and they saw him next to a hole that was coverd by a poster."you know what's next door right, it leads to the girls locker room."

Don't even think about it."Tenya said.

"Just try to stop me."Mineta then peeks to the hole."I'll be able to see Momo's body, Tsu's big chest."

"Quiet."Shinji then strikes him in the neck knocking Mineta out.

"Wow you know martial arts."Ojiro said.

"Yes, it's something I picked up just in case, looks like it's really useful for both Hero work and stopping perverts."he then knocks on the walls."did you hear that?"

"Yes, thank you Shinji."Kyoka said on the other side.

With the girls Tsu said:"it's good that Shinji was there to stop him."

"Yes, we should close it."Momo said.

"Let me help with a temporary one."Shinji then puts a pencil in the hole."there if he tries it again just push the pencil to his eye."

"Thank you."the girls said.

"Man the girls really like you."Kaminari said.

"I'm just being a gentleman, so looks like nice guys do get good things."Shinji then drags Mineta."before he wakes up."he then opens a locker and puts him inside then closes the door."if he wakes up give him a few minutes to regret what he did."

"Man, that's harsh."Sero said.

"No, but the owner of that locker swings the other way."Shinji said making them a little surprised.

"What was inside?"Kirishima asked.

Then Mineta screamed.

"A bodybuilder poster."Shinji said making some of them green in disgust.

"Who was the locker?"Sero said.

"I don't know, it must be a past class that they forget to empty it completly."Shinji said.

"Well we don't use that one."Kaminari said.

"Yes."Shinji then exits the place.

He then sees Mei there waving at him."hey there."

"Oh hello Mei, how are you doing?"Shinji asked.

"I have ben really good, with my little partner I have been able to do stuff I couldn't normaly do, also I made those suits that you wanted."Mei said.

"Oh really."Shinji said.

"Yeah and remember that bike you showed me."Mei said.

"What the Kabuto Extender."Shinji said.

He found the bike later and was able to get it in a garage, but then when Mei saw it she got stars in her eyes.

"That's right."she then grabs his hand and they went outside of school."presenting."she then shows a verison of her's that has a ladybug pattern and one on the front."the Lady Speeder."

"You made you're own bike."Shinji got surprised and he sees his next to her.

"That's right so wanna test it out."Mei said.

"Fine."Shinji sighs and they got on they're driving around

Next day they were back in Class with Aizawa there and he said:"well it's time for summer vacation, don't get too excited, we can't just relax an entire month."they got worried."you'll be training, while you're camping in the woods."that made them excited.

"A big sleepover."Mina said.

"Firewords."Tsu said.

"Smores."Tenya said.

Shinji was reading a book and looks outside the window."maybe a special moment."

That catches Momo's attention and she looks down with a blush. Could he mean love.

"However, those of you that don't pass the final exam before the semester is over will have summer school."Aizawa said.

"Everyone do you're best."Kirishima said.

"Alright."Shinji said.

When class was over Shinji was outside and Momo goes up to him."Shinji wait."he then looks at her."I heard what you said what do you mean by a special moment?"

"Well, many times in camps you have like the perfect moment to find that special someone."Shinji said.

"Oh, is that something you're interested?"Momo asked a little nervous.

"Maybe, but who is she I don't know yet."he smiles and walks away leaving her blushing.

Shinji returned back home and was now studying with Kirakishou next to him."so a big test."

"Yes, it will decide if we go to summer school or go camping."Shinji said.

"Well it will be good to go in the woods."she said.

"You want to go?"he smiles at her.

"Of course."Kirakishou said.

"Well then I'll just have to do more than one hundred percent."Shinji said and she smiles.

**Note:the bikes now appeared with Mei making on for her, the final exams are getting close and of course Shinji won that race with ease, All Might was able to see him since again he's actually in the light speed range so his reaction is able to see Kabuto.**


	11. Chapter 11 Old house

**Chapter 11 Old house**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or My Hero Academia**

Shinji was at his room looking outside a window, it was a normal morning with no crime for now.

"Well it's a nice day."Shinji said.

"Yes."Kirakishou said."so what are you going to do today?"

"I'll go take a walk."Shinji said.

"Can I come too?"she asked.

"Why not, I was thinking going outside in the woods."Shinji said and she smiled.

Shinji then drives his bike with Kirakishou inside her case on the back, he then drives over to the woods and parks at the entrance, he then picks up the case and walks foward holding bag.

He then found a spot and puts a blanket on the ground to sit on, he then takes Kirakishou out of the case and she sits next to him, he then takes out a bento box that he made.

They then ate it and Kirakishou said:"you always cook much better than those humans from the store."

"Why thank you."Shinji said.

They enjoyed it then he heard someone coming to they're direction."quick hide."she then goes inside the case and Shinji puts it behind him, then he saw Tsu come out."Tsu?"he got surprised.

"Ribbit, Shinji what are you doing here?"Tsu asked.

"I came to enjoy the peace and quiet of the woods since it helps me relax."Shinji said.

"I see."she then looks at it."can I sit with you?"

"Sure."Shinji said.

She then sits with him and looks at the lunch he made."you made a big one, ribbit."

"You never know."Shinji said.

"Can I?"she asked and he nodded.

She then tries it and got surprised."wow, your a pretty good cook."

He then points his finger up."Each meal only happens once in your life, so make each one the most important."

"Still with those quotes I see."Tsu said.

"Of course."Shinji said.

She then sees the case and said:"hey what's that case?"

"Oh this."Shinji brings it foward."I found it lost."he then opens it."but what I found inside surprised me."he then takes Kirakishou out.

"A doll?"she said confused.

"Yes, it seems she was left here, I find her to be interesting."Shinji said.

"She does look well made."Tsu looks at her."I wonder who just left her?"

"Old dolls are always forgotten."Shinji then puts her back."but I like the way they look."

"Yeah I can see that."Tsu said.

They then spent time together before Tsu went back to the city, Shinji then went around the woods with Kirakishou and they saw a hold house in front of them.

"I wonder."Shinji said.

"You think theres something inside?"Kirakishou asked.

"Yes, let's see."Shinji said and they went inside.

He saw the house was empty and he looks around, she walks next to him and looks behind."were not alone."then a giant humanoid spider came down and goes stands on his hands and feet, this was Hell Spider.

Shinji looks at it and said:"this isn't like a Nomu, no it's a summon like Hama."then Hama came and shoots arrows at Hell Spider who jumps around and shoots web at him making get stuck on the wall."Hama!"he then calls out his Zectars and they all came to distract Hell Spider and he grabbed Kabuto."henshin."he then attaches it to the belt.

**HENSHIN!**

He then turns into Kamen Rider Kabuto masked form, then he pulls the horn to the side."Cast off."

**CAST OFF!**

The armor flies out and hits Hell Spider.

**CHANGE BEETLE!**

Kabuto then charges at Hell Spier with the Kunai and slashes at him, Hell Spider blocked the blade with his claws and Kabuto kicks him back changing it to Gun mode and shoots at him point blank.

Hell Spider growls and shoots web making Kabuto jump around, then he saw Kirakishou jump and shoot vines at him hitting Hell Spider in the face, he then got angry and goes after her, she then makes a a spider like web with her vines to block him and he then jumps back.

"Clock up!"Kabuto said.

**CLOCK UP!**

He then goes after Hell Spider and goes behind him, then Hell Spider turns around and kicks him back.

**CLOCK OVER!**

Kabuto crashes to the floor and said:"his reaction time was able to counter me."then the floor starts to break and he falls down.

"Shinji!"Kirakishou follows him with Hell Spider growling crawling towards them.

He then lands on his feet and Kabuto saw he was in a basement, he looks around and he looks foward to see a crystal there, inside was a blue haired man with horns wearing a white robe."who is he?"he goes up to him.

"Shinji."he then sees Kirakishou going up to him, she then looks at the man."Shinji, that is not a human."

"Really?"Kabuto stares at him and puts his hand on the crystal.

Then Hell Spider came down and roars at them.

They turned to him and Kabuto said."okay, let's finish this."

Then the man's eyes opened and the crystal broke freeing him.

"What?"Kabuto looks back and he then charges foward to Hell Spider and hits him with a mace sending him through the wall, the man looks at the duo and walks foward to them, then he looks at Kirakishou.

"What?"she said and he kneels down, then he fixes her dress.

"Fixed."he said.

"Oh thank you."she said.

He then looks at Kabuto and bows before him."hello, my name is Susanoo."

"I see, well Susanoo, what are you exactly?"Kabuto asked.

"I am a Teigu, a weapon made from creatures known as a danger beasts."Susanoo said.

"I see."Kabuto then puts a hand on his chin, he could be from another world like Kirakishou."so why did you break free from that prison?"

"You have waken me, Teigu's pick who they're masters and I was chosen to be with you."Susanoo said.

"I see, well then Susanoo, theres a few things you should know, were in a world where heroes exist and villains, but quick warning don't kill anyone unless it's a actual monster."Kabuto said.

"Very well."Susanoo said.

Then they saw Hell Spider come back and Kabuto said:"but first let's go after him."they then charge at Hell Spider.

He then jumps to them but they avoided and Susanoo hits him with his lance, then they saw Hama come down after freeing himself and he shoots arrows at the Spider, Kirakishou then hits him with vines and she throws him around, Susanoo then hits him in the chest sending Hell Spider to Kabuto who presses the buttons on the zecter.

**1 2 3!**

He then pulls the horn."Rider kick." he pulls it back.

**RIDER KICK!**

He then kicks Hell Spider and he explodes, they then saw him glow and Hell Spider turns into a stone with his color, then Kabuto catches it."I was right."then Hama turns back into a stone too going to Kabuto.

"What are they master?"Susanoo asked.

"Who are they I'm not sure but I call them summons and they are capable to fight off the strongest of the villains."Kabuto said.

"I see."Susanoo said.

"Well let's go."Kabuto said and he transforms back.

Next day Izuku was walking down the streets with his classmates behind him, they were heading to school and they saw Shinji at the entrance.

"Hey Shinji."Kaminari said.

"Oh hey guys."Shinji said.

"It's good that you arrived early."Tenya said.

"Yes, I know."Shinji said.

"Shinji."they then looked to the right and Shinji's classmates got surprised since Susanoo was there."excuse me but you seem to have left you wallet."

"Oh."Shinji said and takes it, he then looks at his bag to see a hole."I need to fix now."

"Damn he's about as tall as All Might."Sero said.

"He's real manly."Kirishima said.

"Shinji who is he?"Momo asked.

"Oh yes, everyone this is Susanoo and he's like a bodyguard of mine."Shinji said.

Susanoo lived in that old house since he couldn't let Midnight see him yet, he also explained to him about the hero world.

"A Bodyguard?"Fumikage said.

"Yes, he wanted to protect me since he doesn't like certain people to try to take my stuff."Shinji said.

"Well your still a student so having somone that big does help."Kyoka said.

"But he's still freaks me out."Mineta said.

"Alright everyone now let's go class."Tenya said.

Susanoo then looks Izuku and he got scared."it's theres something the matter sir?"

Then he fixed his tie."there much better."

"Oh thank you."Izuku said.

"Wow he's helpful."Ochako said.

"Well he's kind of a perfectionist so you have to get used to that."Shinji said.

After they went to class Susanoo went to the old house and sees Kirakishou there."so is Shinji fine?"

"Yes."he nodded.

"That's good."she said.

She comes here since it could get lonely without Shinji back home.

**Note:Heres the special Halloween chapter with it having the old dark house theme with a monster, Hell Spider came and gave them some trouble until Susanoo appeared now he's one of Shinji's summons since he attacked to see if Shinji is worthy to be his user, now to answer a review:"Blaze-A-01 well maybe but they would have to fit like how two heroes is between season 2 and 3."**


	12. Chapter 12 Final Exam

**Chapter 12 Final Exam**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or My Hero Academia**

Shinji was at school, they were told by Aizawa that they will have to study for the exam and he saw the looks some of them were having.

"I didn't study at all."Kaminari and Mina said with Mina laughing and Kaminari worried.

"Well it's not that hard when your in the top ten."Mineta said.

"Wait you ranked in the top ten."Mina and Kaminari said.

"What, that makes no sense, I guess he had to come here somehow."Shinji said.

"What does that mean?"Mineta said.

"So what about you Shinji, since you came here did you take an exam?"Tsu asked.

He then writes a number and shows them, they then saw it said 2.

"What?! You would be second place."Kaminari said."

"That's to be expected from Shinji."Mina said.

"How is that even possible?!"Kaminari said.

"Simple, it's a ancient word that's not in your head called, studying."Shinji said."I want to have a better future when I was a kid so I took the books."

"It's okay everyone, I can help you study for the exam."Momo said who was number 1.

"Yeah that's good idea."Shinji said.

"Oh thank you."the duo said to her.

"Well I don't need help but I don't mind studying together."Jiro said.

Some of the others started to say the same making Momo excited."yes, I'm so glad we could all be together, I'll ask mother to prepare the dinning hall for us, what is everyone favorite tea?"

Shinji chuckles and said:"well she got excited."

"What about you Shinji?"Tsu asked.

"I will have to study on my own but I will be okay."Shinji said.

"Hey does that buttler of yours cook anything good?"Kirishima asked.

"Susanoo?"Shinji said."he can cook but I prefer to do my cooking."

"Wait you can cook?"Kaminari said and they got surprised.

Shinji got confused and said:"yes, I always cook my food."

"Yeah Shinji's pretty good."Tsu said.

"You tried his cooking, that's not fair."Mina said.

"Look I'll show you true cooking is some other time."Shinji said.

"Is that why you always bring lunch with you?"Izuku asked.

"Yes, I like the food here I can just do better."Shinji said.

"Well maybe you would show me your skills Shinji."Momo said.

"Yeah sure."Shinji said.

At lunch time the class were at the lunch room eating, they were thinking what the other exam will be.

"Say what do you think the other part of the Exam will be after the ?"Kirishima asked.

"It might be combat like in some of the other tests but we have to be ready for anything,"Shinji said.

"Yes, who knows what it migth be."Izuku said but a elbow hits him in the back of his head.

Shinji then saw it was the guy from the sports festival that can copy the others quirks."oh sorry, your head is so big that it's hard to miss."

"I know you, Neito from class 1 B."Shinji said.

"I heard that you guys had a run in with the hero killer, you guys just love getting into the spotlight."Neito said."but it's not because your good heroes, it's because your always getting into trouble, what kind of villain will you unleas upon us all."but then they saw Itsuka chop him down.

"That's enough."Itsuka said she then saw Shinji."hey Shinji."

"Oh hey, haven't see you in a while."Shinji said.

"I heard you guys were thinking about the exams, I heard it's going to be robots."Itsuka said.

"How did you know?"the others asked.

"A friend of mine a year after me so she told me."Itsuka said and she noticed Shinji was eating a bento."hey your not eating the schools food."

"Oh I just prefer to do my own lunch."Shinji said.

"Oh yeah."Neito got up."let's see if your any good."he takes out a roll and bites it.

They then saw him stop like a statue and Itsuka asked:"so how was it?"he then shakes and walks away."what got into him?"she then tries it and was surprised."wow, this is really good."she smiled.

"Thank you."Shinji then points his finger up."No matter what condiment, what ingredient... there is something greater: the love of the person cooking"

"Again with the quotes."Kaminari and Kirishima said.

"Hey maybe when we go camping Shinji can cook for us."Mina said.

"I don't need his stinking cooking."Bakugo said.

"Suit yourself."Shinji said.

Later at Class some of them were happy that the exam will be robots after the written.

"Hey Deku."Bakugo said and they look at him."I don't know what's going on, but you changed a lot, we will be getting individual scores in the finals, new rankings so I'll know exactly where were standing."he points at Izuku ho was nervous."I'll show you how much better I am."he then looks at Shinji."and Narukami, I'll kill you too for what you did to my arm, I'll surpass your speed."he then leaves class.

"Looks like he at it again."Kirishima said.

They all began to study hard for the exam, Shinji was in his room and he looks outside the window, hhe dropped his pencil but Kirakishou gives it back to him, he then kept working and making sure he will be able to pass this exam.

They did the written one and they were able to finish it, Shinji saw Momo being thanked by Mina and Kaminari making him smile.

"Now it's time for the pratical."Shinji said.

They went to the center plaza in they're costumes with Shinji being Kamen Rider Kabuto in rider form, they saw the teachers there waiting for them.

"Now then, let's begin the last test, remember it's possible to fail this final, so if you want to go to camp don't make any stupid mistakes."Aizawa said.

"Why are all the teachers here?"Jiro asked.

"I expect many of you gathered information and believe you have some idea what you'll be facing with today."Aizawa said.

"Were fighting those big old metal robots."Kaminari said.

"Fireworks, smores here we come."Mina said.

Then from Aizawas scarf came the principal."actually this years tests will be different."

"Principal Nezu."some of them said.

"Your changing things."Momo said.

"The tests now will have a new focus, their will be hero work of course, but also teamwork and combat between actual people."Nezu said and he got down."so you students will be working together in pairs and your opponents will be one of our esteemed UA teachers."

That got them nervous and Kabuto said:"the teachers."

"Your partners and your opponents have already been chosen, they were determined on various factors, like Yayarozu and Todorki are team, against me."Aizawa had a evil grin."then we have Midoriya, Narukami and Bakugo."

That surprises them and they look at each other.

"Oh great."Kabuto said.

"And their opponents is."then All Might lands in front of them.

"I am here, to fight."All Might said.

"Were fighting All Might."the trio said.

"You have to work together boys, if you want to win."All Might said.

"Great, it had to be the one that can rival my speed."Kabuto said.

The teachers picked them together since because of they're relationship between the three, with the rivalry between Bakugo and Izuku along with the hate that Bakugo has with Shinji.

"Now you'll each get thirty minutes, to pass you must either put these handcufs on your teacher or if you may win if any of you manages to escape the combat stage."Nezu explained to them.

"I see, we have to figure out what's the best course of plan, sometimes running away and fight to live another day is better."Kabuto said.

"It's gonna be much different from that combat training you all went through earlier, after all you against people way better than you."Present mic said.

"Better really? Wait aren't you jus the announcer."Jiro said.

"Hey watch your mouth girl, have some respect!"he said.

"This time your exam will be very similar to a real battle as strange as it is, please think of us as villains."Thirteen said.

"Assuming you come across your enemy, if you think you can win against them then fight, however."Snipe said.

"In instances where your outmatched it woud be smarter to run away and find help."Aizawa said.

"So it's making the right choice."Kabuto said.

"That's right, it's a test of your decision making skills, but with these rules you're probably your only real choice is to flee."All Might said and then goes to take something out."that's why the support course made these accessories for us."he then takes out a ring.

"Behold ultra compressed weights."

The teachers then put them own.

"These babies will add about half out body weight to our physiques, it's not much but they will eat up our stamina and make it harder for us to move around."then he too heavy."oh shoot these are heavier than I thought."

"Did Hatsume makes those things?"Kabuto asked.

"Why yes, she and you are very close aren't you."All Might said.

"I won't lose again."Bakugo said.

Later they started the tests and Kabuto was with Izuku watching the others fight along with Recovery girl, each of the heroes they were paired up with.

"Oh hey guys."they saw Ochako."so you came here to watch the fight."

"Yeah, Kachan doesn't really want to talk about strategy with us."Izuku said.

"Well let's watch the fights since we can learn a few things."Kabuto said and he was thinking of some kind of strategy.

They saw each ones fight, the first team lost while others actually won like Tsu and Tenya, he then sees Momo and Shoto fight against Aizawa and they were having problems until Shoto listened to Momo and she used flashbangs to blind him, they're other plan was to bind him which worked, Momo came back and sees Kabutp waiting for her, she looks at him and he gives her a thumbs up.

She then smiles with a few tears."thank you."

"You did a good job."Kabuto then looks at Shoto."looks like someone finally listened."

"Yeah, so what about you, I know that your with Bakugo and Midoriya."Shoto said.

"I will just see what happens since one of them is stubborn."Kabuto said.

Later Kaminari and Mina could beat the principal sinc ehe used a wrecking ball to destroy the place while laughing, then it was Jiro with Koda, they used bugs to fight Present mic.

"Wait a minute, how wasn't he scared with my suit?"Kabuto asked.

"I guess robot bugs don't count."Tsu said.

"I gotta ask him."Kabuto then leaves the room.

He met with Koda who was holding Jiro."hey guys."

"Hey."they said.

"I gotta ask, how weren't you scared when you my zecters?"Kabuto asked.

"Oh they aren't real bugs, they are more robots."Koda said.

Kabuto then saw Jiro's ears were bleeding."your ears."

"Oh yeah."she said.

"Here let me help you since Koda's a little tired."Kabuto took her to see Recovery girl while she blushes a bit.

Then Hagakure and Mezo won and they saw Snipe getting worried, they went to the control room.

"Hey guys."Hagakure said.

Kabuto turns around and his elbow bumps into something soft."oh no."

"Shinji you pervert!"she said angry.

"It was an accident, I didn't even see you, I would never do that on purpose."Kabuto said.

After some time it was time for Kabuto and Izuku's turn, they went to the gate and saw Bakugo waiting for them, they then went in and the exam started.

"Look Kachan I think we should talk about it, I would think of what to do but All Might is the villain so the best plan is to run away."Izuku said.

"Stop following me."he said."I won't run, I will blast away that smile."

"Don't be an idiot, you can't even keep up with me, what chance to do you have against All Might."Kabuto said.

"What was that?"Bakugo glares at him.

"Look I don't care if you have some pride to win but this will only screw us up."Kabuto said.

"He's right, we need to think of a plan."Izuku said but Bakugo punches him.

"I don' need any of your help, I don't care if your getting stronger, I don't need you."he said.

"That's it."Kabuto then kicks Bakugo."I'll just have to break that other arm."

"Oh yeah just try it."Bakugo said.

Izuku then sees something coming towards them."duck."they looked and jumped away to avoid a lard gust of wind that blows them back destroying the streets they were in.

"Who cares if I destroy this city."they head his voice while they got up.

"Of course."Kabuto said and they saw All Might.

"You still think as some simple exam, well you better get ready."All Might said.

"Run."Izuku runs to the back-.

"Don't tell me what to do."Bakugo said.

All Might then goes towards them.

"Stun Grenade."Bakugo then uses his hand to make a flash of light blinding All Might."You want everything I got All Might."Bakugo goes towards him but he got grabbed by the mouth.

"Clock up."Kabuto taps his belt.

**CLOCK UP!**

He then goes towards All Might at highspeed but he then kicks him in the chest sending him to a building.

**CLOCK OVER!**

Kabuto was injured and he gets up, he then sees Bakugo fight him only to be punched away and he and Izuku were on the ground.

"I understand you jealous of young Midoriyas potential, but it's easier to level up when your a novice."All Might said to him."you still have so much room to grow stronger boy."

"Shut up All Might, I rather lose this than get help from a weakling."Bakugo said.

"Just remember what you just said hero."All Might tries to punch him only for Izuku punch Bakugo away.

"Don't ever say that you rather lose!"Izuku yelled.

**CLOCK UP!**

Then both of them vanish and All Might looks to his right."so he took them with him."

Kabuto stops far away and both of them were on the ground in a alley.

"I told you I didn't need help."Bakugo said.

"Kachan we need to run, your always fighting so why did you give up like that."Izuku said.

"I said shut up."He then punches the wall next to Izuku."didn't you see his speed, no matter if we tried to run even with bug boy, he would just find us."

"Yeah but fighting him won't do any good either."Izuku said.

"Stop!"Kabuto said to them."look alone we have no chance but if we work together than maybe we can win."

"And what is your plan then?"Bakugo asked.

Then All Might sends another gust of wind pushing them back and they land on the streets together on the ground.

They got up and he said."so young heroes are you ready?"

Kabuto thinks of something then Kirakishou saw the fight from her own world and said:"Shinji."she then uses the stones powers and the energy from the quirks of the other two next to him."maybe you can use that power your making."

Kabuto then sees a light that only he could see and grabs it, he then sees a small zecter with the colors of the three of them on it with a big red button.

He then attaches to his belt and All Migth saw it."so what does that do?"

Kabuto presses the button.

**HEROES UNITE!**

Then Izuku and Bakugo saw three halfs of a cocoon appear around them and Bakugo said:"hey what's going happen?!"

"Shinji!"Izuku said.

Kabuto then raises his hand while the duo said:"don't."

"Let's go."he then presses the button again and cocoon closed together making them glow before it bursts opened.

**FUSION! THE EXPLOSIVE SMASH!**

They then saw Kabuto appear but his arms had Bakugo's gauntlets, Izuku's mouth guard, Bakugo's head piece on the back with the x shape on his chest with Izuku's arm colors and white gloves.

"Huh."Izuku said.

"Hmm."Kabuto said.

"What?"Bakugo said.

All Might's jaw dropped and everyone else was shocked.

"This is, what a minute."Kabuto said.

Then the trio realized it."we combined."they then run around.

"Hey what hell bug boy explain yourself?"Bakugo said while the body goes around like crazy.

"How am I supposed to know that thing was new."Kabuto said with the body standing straight.

"This goes against everything I know."Izuku said with a finger on his head.

"Amazing."All Might said.

"They combined they're bodies!"Ochako was holding her face.

"How, that shouldn't even be possible."Tenya said.

"It seems not even Shinji knew that."Shoto said.

"Fine, just stay out of my way."Bakugo charged foward to throw another Explosion and All Might guards himself and saw the damage.

"They got stronger."he said and he punches them away.

Izuku then took control and uses his quirk to jump off a building and into a roof.

"I told you to get out of my way."Bakugo said.

"Look, we don't have much time and this body might not take long."Kabuto looks at his hand to see smoke coming out of it."We need to work together and combine our skills."

"Right."Izuku said.

"Whatever."Bakugo said.

They used Izuku's quirk to jump off and charge at All Might he then punches at them and they clashed fists, they threw more punches and Bakugo uses his quirk to had more explosive power to them.

"Not bad, it seems this form is helping you work together, but it will take more than that."All Might said.

Then they put a arm back and tap the belt."Clock up."

"What?!"All Might got surprised.

**CLOCK UP!**

They then went faster going around him making All might get damaged from the fight surprising them, then they jumped to the sky and tapped the belt.

**1 2 3!**

Then Kabuto pulls the horn."Rider kick."

**RIDER KICK!**

The energy goes to the foot but the other two combined they're powers too with it maing it glow and it turns into a electrical fire kick, they went towards All Might who punches at them making a clash happen, the trio shouted and a explosion happened pushing All Might away and they appear behind him.

He smirks and said:"well done."they had put the cufs on him.

The test was over and they seperated.

"That was so weird."Izuku said and he still felt that One for All was with him.

"Well even with that handicap we managed to win."Kabuto said.

Bakugo just walks away.

All Might was proud of them but what they didn't know, one of the weights on All Might fell off.

Next day everyone was worried about the exam with some worried Aizawa goes to tell them."now for the exams some of you failed the pratical, as for the camp, your all going."that msde them happy."the good news is that none of you bomb the written one, the test was supposed to see how would you react when you though that we would have been going all out."

"But didn't you said you were going to go all out?"Ojiro said.

"That was something to keep you on edge, you needed the camp so we weren't going to seperate you that was just a logical deception."Aizawa said.

"Mr Aizawa this is the second time you lied to us aren't you afraid we lose faith in you."Tenya said.

"Good point, I'll consider it, but I wasn't lying about everything, failure is failure so the five of you have three have extra lessons."Aizawa making the ones failed get sad."but what we didn't expect was that stunt Narukami pulled with Bakugo and Midoriya, it seems he caught All Might by surprise with that."

"Yeah, that one I never used."Shinji said.

"Still, it help the three of you work together as a team."Aizawa said.

"I wonder if some us would have worked."Tsu said.

Later the group went shopping by Hagakure request making them excited, Shinji went with them but he still wonders what happened at the exam, did Kirakishou did it by herself or was something else too, the form wasn't near the speed of Hyper, all it did was give him a boost thanks to they're quirks so he wonders what would have happened if he used hyper form with that zecter.

**Note:first season of Kabuto is over and a new form appeared, it's a new one that Kabuto got where he combined with Izuku and Bakugo, hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or My Hero Academia**

**(Insert NEXT LEVEL Here.)**

Music startes an it shows Kabuto before he runs foward and arrives at UA.

**All your wishes may come true**

**If you are the chosen one**

**The world's running amok,**

**there's no more time to bring it back**

**To its former self**

Shinji was standing on top of a tower with his hand pointing at the sky and the kabuto zecter goes to his hand, he then looks to see Izuku looking up to him, then all they're classmates were seen doing they're thing.

**MOVING FAST**

**Let your heart run beyond tomorrow**

Shinji then poses and inserts the Kabuto into the belt transforming before he cast off.

**Whenever I fight next to you I change into someone new**

**With a MOTION so fast it's invisible**

**Who can we lean on for strength, but ourselves?**

**Don't let the VISION that speeds past you escape,**

**if you can keep up...**

Kabuto was then fighting off many villains that wetn after him with his friends going to his side, and they charged at the villains.

**The light shines through the thick clouds**

**Seeking only the chosen one**

**When the future you imagined can't be found**

**On the path you've taken**

The league of villains appear with they're members showing and then it shows a shadow of a beetle like man and he looks at the screen with his glowing blue eyes,

**TAKE A CHANCE The moment you've been waiting for is here**

All MIght then charges foward to punch a Nomu.

**Alone in space and time I keep changing**

**It's the new reality beginning in a new realm,**

**Only you can change this era**

**Don't miss out on the most powerful legend,**

**if you can keep up...**

Kabuto and the rest of Class 1A charge foward with them each fighting a villain and monster, then Susanoo came knocking a bunch of Nomus away along with Kirakishou throwing vines at them

**Whenever I fight next to you I change into someone new**

**With a MOTION so fast it's invisible**

**Who can we lean on for strength, but ourselves?**

**Don't let the VISION that speeds past you escape,**

**if you can keep up...**

Kabuto stands in the middle of the city with many villains and monsters around him before he changed into the fusion form and blasts them all away.

**Alone in space and time I keep changing**

**It's the new reality beginning in a new realm,**

**Only you can change this era**

**Don't miss out on the most powerful legend,**

**if you can keep up...**

He kept going further and he then changes into his final form going much faster and he then stops in front of UA High will all the students and teachers there and they did a group pose together.


	14. Chapter 13 Game Start

**Chapter 13 Game Start**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or My Hero Academia**

Shinji was at the cabin in the woods but it was fixed up with a table there to have lunch, he was sitting at the table with Susanoo and Kirakishou, he drinks a cup of tea that Susanoo made and said."it's good."

"Thank you."Susanoo said.

"Yes."Kirakishou said with her own cup."So summer vaction."

"Yes, I'll be going with my class soon, it might be some fun, but I think there might be danger."Shinji said.

"Should we come as well?"Susanoo asked.

"Well yes, but stick to the shadows."Shinji said and they nodded."Also Kirakishou what was that zecter that made me fuse with my classmates?"

"That was a special one that was made thanks to the energy made from your friends along with the stones, with my powers I was able to unlock it for you."Kirakishou said.

"In other words you had me cheat."Shinji said with a frown.

"No, I only give you a bit of help to make it faster."Kirakishou said with a smile."You would have gotten it a bit later but I just didn't want to risk it."

"I see, well either way it allowed me to work with those two and let us defeat All Might even with his power was surpressed."Shinji said.

"Yes, Kirakishou showed me the fight and All Might is a impressive warrior, I would say he could compete with any of the others I have see, he could even give me a though time."Susanoo said.

"You say it like you can fight him on equal grounds."Shinji said.

"With my trump card I might."Susanoo said.

"Interesting, but wouldn't I have to sacrifice my own life energy."Shinji said.

"I might be able to find a way to avoid it."Kirakishou said.

Then Shinji's stones glowed and his summons appeared around him with Hell Spider on the wall.

"We have many options, but until then we should focus on what might happen."Shinji said.

He then gets a text and looks at his phone."Endurance training."Izuku sent it about the pool letting the guys to train."seems interesting."he then gets up."I'll be going."

Later Shinji arrives at the school and goes to the pool in his shorts, he then sees the guys there.

"Good that you came Shinji."Tenya said.

"Yes."Shinji smiled and sees Mineta and Kaminari on the ground."What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know."Fumikage said.

"Hi Shinji."he looks to see Mina with the girls wearing a swimsuits of the school and she waves at him.

"Well let's get to work."Tenya said.

They then all trained by swimming around the pool as fast as they can, Shinji came out of the pool and he then sits at the edge rubbing his forehead.

Momo saw him and blushes a bit at the scene.

"Wow."Tsu said."He can make it like he was posing for a magazine."

"Here."Tenya offered him a soda.

"Thank you."Shinji takes it to drink.

He was then with Tenya and Izuku and Tenya said:"you know I never thought all three of us would be friends."they look at him."When I met Midoriya I didn't think of much about him but he really showed me when he risked it to save Ochako, then if someone were to say that a Quirkless would be in school when I entered I would have said it would have been impossible since the dangers but Shinji showed me."he then smiles.

"Yeah, we are a odd group."Shinji said.

"Yes, but I'm also here because of the others, so they're coutning on me so I need to get stronger."Izuku said.

"You better."they then saw Bakugo going towards them."Because I want to beat at your best."then Kirishima stopped him.

"Sorry, I had to convince him to come."he said.

"How about we settle it right here."Bakugo said.

"Wait, this is the pool."Izuku said.

"Well we could make it a competition."Tenya said."hey guys, want to have a race for a friendly competition."they all seem excited.

"Well looks like I'm out, since you guys are just going to use your quirks."Shinji said.

"Don't you dar bug boy, I want you to face with one of those suits, so use them."Bakugo said.

Shinji looks at him and raises his arm, then the kick hopper zecter came and made the belt, Shinji grabbed it and said."henshin."then he inserts it on the belt.

**HENSHIN!**

Then Shinji transforms into Kamen Rider Kick Hopper.

**CHANGE KICK HOPPER!**

He then looks at Bakugo and he growls."that form, it's the same one you broke my arm with."

"Yes, I think since you want a challenge it should be this form."Kick Hopper said.

"Also you too Todoroki."Bakugo said."I want you to fight with everything you got."

Then they started to race and like what Kick Hopper said he saw them use they're quirks, he then goes to race with a few others and starts to swim with his suit, he then uses the belt's function."Rider jump."

**RIDER JUMP!**

He then goes foward winning the race and he stands up, then he sees Bakugo, Izuku and Shoto winning they're races.

"Alright, Midoriya, Bakugo, Todoroki and Narukami won they're races so they're the last ones."Tenya said.

They all looked at each other with a determined look, they then went to they're places and got ready.

"Go."Tenya said and they jumped with Kick Hopper going foward while the others just fell down making him stop.

"What?"he said.

"Hey why aren't they using they're quirks?"Sero said."Shinji would have won like that."

"It's 5 pm."they saw Aizawa come towards with his quirk activated."Your authorized pool is officially over, hurry up and go home."

"Shame."Kick Hopper gets out and changes back to normal."Well I'll be going."he then leaves while some got bummed out.

The sun was going down and Shinji was in his normal clothes walking down the streets.

"Hey Shinji."he then saw Mina going towards him."Can I walk with you?"

"Sure."Shinji nodded.

"Man that was lame, I knew you would have won if Professor Aizawa didn't stop you."Mina said.

"Maybe, but in the water many things can happen."Shinji said.

"Still, soon we will go to the training camp together."Mina said with a big smile and he chuckles."Say can you do that fusion thing with the rest of us?"

"I don't know, I never tried it until that day but it's not like I'm always using it on everyone I met."Shinji said.

"Maybe it will make something really cool with the rest of us since your armor and they're quirks combined made a cool combo."Mina said.

"Maybe, only time will tell."Shinji said.

**Note:heres the season 2 of Kabuto, a little short but the pool is not much Shinji can do since it was just them having a race, so next chapter will start the camp with Susanoo and Kirakishou coming too.**


End file.
